Fruitloop in Equestria
by battle manga
Summary: Vlad got captured by the GIW and during his escape was sentenced to death. He thought that would be it. But now he must live life as a Dark Black Pegasus. So now watch as Silver takes Equestira by storm, Now if only a Certain Purple Unicorn would stop getting in his way. Might be a few pairings. There are situations involving ponies being hurt. Rated M for some suggested themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning there is Death and pain in this story. It has ghosts after all. So, fair warning that If you can't handle blood, Perversion, Mutilation and Poetry don't read this story. I do Not Own any Characters in this Story.**_

Weak, Again. He hated being weak. It leads to all the worst times in his life. He was to week Too stop his father, Too weak to tell Madeline how he felt, Too weak to best Phantom, And worst off all too weak to stop the GIW. When had he ever really won anyway? His whole life had been one failure after another.

A few tears shed from his eyes, Vlad masters thought that he would never cry again.

The only tie he had ever one was ironically without his powers. To create a business empire that no one could destroy. But that didn't help him now. Not with an arm missing, bleeding out and at the mercy of the Guys in White. His last ditch effort to escape this hell had failed.

Three years, three long hard years of being ripped apart molecule by molecule. To experience dissection, form the frogs point of view. TO feel the bite of a bone saw as his body tried to repair the damage. All the time too Weak to do anything about it.

Worst of all, He could not entirely blame them. Especially not Madeline. I put their son at risk, endangered people and brought in far too much property damage with my ghostly plans.

Once I had the power, Once I was king, once every ghost feared my name. They flocked to me or rallied against me. A battle raged till I was captured by Phantom. I was given over to the GIW for safe keeping. After all no Ghost prison, could hold me. They gave their word they would imprison me and keep me here. But they did so much more. Experiment after experiment, first small cuts then full blown amputations. However, I truly broke when they brought in Madeline and Jack to perform a molecular autopsy. I don't know why they did it. Or care anymore. But being ripped apart molecule by molecule was the hardest thing I have ever been through. Guess jack got his wish.

After that it was my solemn wish to just die. And for a time, I was depressed beyond belief. Could not move at all. But slowly depression Turned to apathy and then a desire to see more than just four white and green walls.

When the chance came, I escaped my bindings. A new guy had not restrained my arm to the table as he should have and I ripped off my bindings. Running from the facility I had much reistence and no weapons. I made it about twenty rooms before my arm was shot off and I was downed. Oh, but by now missing a arm was all but common place. Trying to rise but not having the energy I looked up at the barrels of dozens of Fenton Ghost weapons. GIW agents surrounded him with both some hostile but others apathetic looks. A single agent stood out from the rest and walked over to Vlad.

"Before you die I'd like to thank you. You may have been an Evil son of a gun but with the knowledge we got from your body we have advanced medicine by centuries. We can now regrow whole limbs and cure cancer. For this we can give you a quick death. Any last words?" The GIW agent pressed his barrel into Lads temple, A small sad smile on his face.

Vlad nodded, He thought about what he wanted to say and the words to a poem came to mind, words he like and had nothing to do with ghosts and his life but ones he would hum to himself in a half-remembered chant. Now all he could remember was one line and if he was going out, it was to this.

"When Light is dim

And dark is gone

When the world falls

Look to me my shining Star

And I shall guide your light.

As the last part of the poem left his lips there was the sound of a laser firing, Then Vlad heard No more. As his eyes glassed over and body slumped, stating even now to dissolve into nothing, The GIW Agents who were there at the beginning took their hats off to him.

His grave would be unmarked and no one would ever know what happened to Vlad masters.

..… ….. ….

Everyone agreed Silver tong was an odd one. Even his parents, for all the love they held for him will admit that he was odd. When he was a small foul he learned to Fly before he even knew how to grip objects. His first word had been Photosynthesis. He never complained about chores but would shower his parents with love. Heck he remined them to be responsible most times.

In school Silver was top of the class without much effort. Seeing he was bored he went to Celestia's Magic academy/ pegasi version. While it mostly catered to Unicorns Pegesy have their own magics and could train there.

Then It happened.

Silver POV.

Why These ponies feel the need to have the weather managed to a T is beyond me. I can understand monitoring it and moving it about for safety or drought purposes but to not even let the small clouds go free? That was just ridicules.

Silver never understood the need but perhaps it was just a superiority thing. Pegasus thought they were the only ones that could move clouds so they abused it to no end.

Raising a book in his hoove as he walked out of the library he was blindsided by a unicorn Levitating a large sack of books onto his head. Falling to the ground and rubbing his sore head he looked but at a Light Purple Filly with light purple and pink hair. He was intensely staring at a book and didn't even look back at him.

Not one to be ignored intentionally Vlad matched right up front of the Filly and every time she tried to sidestep (Unconscious Book lover skill) he would stand in her way. Finally noticing that there was someone in front of her the socially acquired unicorn looked up at the face of an angry Pegasus.

She was instantly filled with fear at the angry look and wondered if this was one of those bully situations. She didn't have any but she heard the existed.

Since they were in the library when Silver opened his mouth and said in a quiet but strong voice. "Your levitated a whole stack of books and slammed them into by head. It Hurt. Next time Watch where you are going or something worse than a concussion might happen to you. Got IT?" With each sentence his voice got more threatening until the Small Filly was shaking in her boots.  
"Is there a reason that you are threatening my student?" Turning around Silver took in the visage of princess Celestia. She was a massive Alicorn, beautiful and radiant like a summer day and as poised as any past princess he knew. However now it seemed that he had earned her ire if the look on her face was any indication.

Most ponies have a near instinctual need to prostrate themselves before her. So, any bullies she encounters of her student normally think twice about picking in anyone near her. As they say 'Nothing like a little fear to make a paper man crumble'.

However, Silver was made of sterner stuff. He looked the princess in the eye and said "Yes." Surprised at the boldness of his claim and that he would look her in the eye she asked "And what pray tell justifies you threatening my student?"  
Still looking her in the eye he used all the ability of his silver Tung, the purple pony Hiding now behind the princess next to a small purple dragon. "The fact that she has half-hardly been swinging large stacks of books and papers all over the library, posing a danger and risk to everyone. No one here is going to pay attention, to engrossed in their own reading or studying to notice her. So, they could or in some cases have been beamed in the head by said stacks. Those are heavy iron bound books that could cause a concussion or damage a unicorn's horn. While I could easily forgive on offence she has repeatedly smacked, bludgeoned and otherwise annoyed the good patrons of this library. I myself being on the receiving end thrice just today. I have seen her take notice a time or two of hitting someone but she persists. So, if kind words won't work then a little fear might save someone here some injury." To prove his point, he dabbed a spot on his head and came away with a bit of blood where the books corner had hit him.

The princess was at a loss for an argument for a few moments. She had not expected the Colt to have a good argument and that he was just another bully. So, she was momentarily floored. Also, that a colt to reason out such an argument so quickly.

"And what right did you have to take up this responsibility instead of a more mature pony?" Celestia argued.

"The right of inaction. The other ponies respect you far too much to even think about disciplining your student. No one else was going to step in and I was not going to let myself or any other pony get brained again. As is clear in equestrian Law." The princess had to relent at that since she had few options left open. Especially since she saw a few ponies around the room that had a bandage on their heads and looking sheepish.

"And you do not respect me?" She jibed. But silver would not be dissuading.

"Perhaps it is my respect that made me correct your student instead of allowing her to continue on in ignorance."

Sighing in defeat. Not something she experienced often. She looked back at her student and gave her a nod to come out. "Sorry twilight but he is right. You can't go about carelessly levitating things at ponies. Do you promise not to do it again?" Taking a quick glance at the Black Colored Pony and she was nodding her head at break neck speeds again.

"Good next time just levitate them over your back or head. That way no one gets hurt." With a nod at the both the princess and the small Purple pony he left to find a bandage for his cut. Mother would smother him to death if he came home bleeding. He took his copy of Griffon law practices and walked out of the library.

… … …

Looking over maps in Weather class Silver Wrote out his destination plans. Feeling frustrated at the rate he was going and the funds he would need his Planning was forestalled by the Teacher, Merry heart, Making a announcement. "Today class we will be partnering with Class 1-A to do a group project. You will be designing, making and testing a Cloud. It can be any cloud and I expect you all to behave while we use this time with your peers."

A cloud was something Silver would only need an hour to do and maybe some extra material all on his own. If his group were not complete dunderheads, then he could teach them the proper method is a half hour and supervise.

Walking into the large and tree themed classroom was the 1-A class was A heard of unicorns. And judging from the looks of it Twilight Sparkle was one of them. Best to avoid any problems with her.

The groups all divvied up and Silver got stuck with a colt Names Iron Back with a Hammer as a mark and a Filly named Red Blossom with a flower for a mark. They were however competent even if messed around a bit. "Ok guys this is the part we have to be serious for. One wrong move and we get a storm on our hands good hooves. So, Red put only three drops of Hydrogen extract into the cloud and Iron make sure to Drop that cup of Water in five seconds after she drops it in. After that we got a nice warm cloud to take a nap on." At that we all perked up. Silver didn't like naps but most other pegesi did. Red being the only unicorn flouted in the drops and then Iron quickly counted the time and threw in the water. "very good, now all we got to do is wait five minutes. By the way what are your favorite colors?" Iron Back Looked up at the odd question and responded with "Midnight blue." Red responded with "Orange with polka dots."  
"Oh a challenge I like it." Considering his bag Silver took out a small lab kit and proceeded to mix some chemicals.

"So, what does your cutie mark mean? It's just a planet with some wings. Docent even look like equestrian.

"No idea, I woke up one day and it was there." Finishing up with his chemicals while the two looked back at him in surprise. Most people new from the get go what their talent was when they got their mark.

"We have a decision to make. It I add in this Mixture into our cloud then we will do something cool. However, we will probably fail the assignment. Or at least not get a high grade. And this has a small chance of failing anyway. I'll do what you to want." Huddling in on themselves the gray Pegasus and red unicorn Whispered. After a quick deliberation, they said. "Tutor us for a week and you got yourself a deal"

"You want me to tutor you?" silver was surprised since Iron was a loner and he had just met Red.

"Yah Your one of the smartest Fouls in our year and unlike Twilight sparkle or Number Crunch we can actually understand something when you explain it. So, we can at least make up this grade, now quit stalling and do your thing." Iron back said more in that one statement then he ever had in class.

Sliver's emotions were normally so subtle that no one had been able to perceive on from him at all. Only his parents could hope to get what he was feeling. The only time he had really show anything was during the princess situation. But now eyebrows raised but with a rare small smile he tossed the content of the vile into the cloud and stood back. The pristine white cloud that was growing began to spin on an adjacent axis and close in on itself before expanding again this time in a swirl of color. Then the cloud Split itself into three clouds. Iron Backs cloud was a Dark blue color and when touched had the consistence and smell of smoke from a forge. Red Blossoms flour had a polka doted cloud with a dark red backdrop, her cloud would feel like laying on a forest floor and smell like a grove of flowers.

Silvers cloud however was a little different. His was solid black and rumbling like a storm cloud but without the sound. His Would also feel like a storm and vibrate him to sleep.

The two kids loved their Clouds and immediately began to play with them. Iron back reclining on his and Red bounding on hers like a trampoline. "These should last for a good decade and are magic resistant. So, take them home as chairs or something." He instructed as they molded their clouds into whatever they wanted.

They did indeed fail the lesson but they each had so much fun with their clouds that they kept them for years to come. If the teacher had looked closer she would have noticed the clouds were not a failure but had been modified to have extra properties. Something that even the best weather scientists would find impossible. Any deviation on the stranded cloud would always dissipate in a day.

The following days were consistent of tutoring and experimenting. The sessions went well and Iron Back and Red Blossom got used to his dry and sarcastic sense of humor. They would become good friends and would help each other out when they could till Silver told them his plan.

"You're going to leave?" Asked Red with a high squeaky voice noting her displeasure. They had just finished up homework for the day. Or at least having Vlad teach them the important bits, then he sprung up his plan.

"Not right now but it is a goal I wish to achieve." Sipping at a small cup of tea he looked away from their gazes. Not being to quite look them in the eye.

"It does seem rather ambitious of you, what brought this on?" Iron Back, not the one to let any emotion rule him held back his own dissatisfaction at his new friends. He would be the first to admit that Vlad was odd but this was just strange.

"There was once a time I would just sit in my room and study, plan and just make money, I toiled over books far past the point of sleep and absorbed everything. I read about Chemistry, Magic, Geography and even legends. I told myself that books were all I was ever going to need. I wasn't friendless mind you, still went out at times and played with other children. Had some fun, but then something happened. Something that reminded me there is just more to life."

"It was back in the month of august. About four years ago. I was visiting Celestials Castel with my parents. Not to see her mind you, but my parents had some business with a Stuart. I was forbidden from going to the Library and with little else to do I decided to explore. I may not look it with my endless Amounts of patience. But I despise boredom with a passion. It is an affront to life ITSELF. I explored the castle at my leisure going further and further into its debts. It was mostly boring, but the farther down I went the Older the older things seemed. Granit walls turned to stone, Pictures became paintings. It wasn't till I had reached the very bottom that I saw it. The Portal to Tartarus." Red and iron gasped. Tartarus was not a place to be held lightly. It was the place all the worst evils in equestrian were stored away.

"I had read about it before. Many times. But to see it. To feel it, it was like everything had become clear and crisp. Even as the sounds of Inmates came to my ears I just stood there and took it all in. It was then I realized IT. I was in a world of Magic and splendor. Even the evilest place in all the world was as beautiful to me as a Blossoming Flower to you Red or a Hot iron to you Iron. It was then I realized. I was squandering my life. I was repeating the same thing over and over not even looking outside."

"So, I wanted to go visit all the places the books that my books had talked about. I didn't want to sit and home and read the next adventure novel, I wanted to experience it." A look of true longing came across Silvers face as he thought of all the places to see. In truth, he had realized that he had been just repeating his old life, but now he had a second change, He was not going to miss it.

"So, I came up with a Plan, almost finished. I would go to all the places that were unexplored. I would see everything this world has to offer and then some. It was a week later that my Mark Appeared." He refused to say the word Cutie in any and all capacities. It drove his teachers mad but there was little he could do.

"I've calculated the costs, packed the provisions and made my routes. I will fly the skies of this world." This may have been the only time that a visible smile was on Vlad's face and both red and Iron knew that they would not be able to dissuade him.

"At least take someone with you." Red tried to plead but Silver just shook his head. "No, I feel that this is something I will have to do alone. It may not seem like much to everyone but It is something I will have to do. In a month, I turn Sixteen. An equestrian adult and I plan to go out and see."

They sat there is silence for what felt like hours, Taking all this in. On one had they knew he was crazy. No one called Tartarus beautiful and could be sane. On the other hand, he was also the smartest and dependable Colt they knew. If anyone could do it, it was him.

"All right. What do you need us to do?" Iron lamented as Silver went back to his normal look. "I, just wanted to tell you guys. You two are the only Ponies I consider to be real friends of mine." He didn't know why but he felt that they should be the first to know.

They drank the rest of their tea and began to make their way back to School grounds. "Besides it's not like I'll be gone all the time, I will be back every month or two for a few weeks."

As they were walking they did not know that at that time Twilight Sparkle was performing her own little experiment. She was a little annoyed that some of her teachers had liked Silvers experiments more than hers. Especially since she did hers correctly while theirs were often a failure. When she made a wonderful huge flower like the book said, Silver made a small one smelling of Oranges. He failed but since her teacher loved oranges she still asked to keep his flower. When he said it was for her in the first place Mrs. Nest blushed for some reason.

So now she was doing a Magic experiment in her own room on a hunk of metal. Trying to change its properties so that it bounced. However, what she did not know was that Silver Never Just randomly did his experiments. They were only a byproduct of countless hours of research and Safe experimentation done by him. However, Twilight had not yet been taught the proper experimental procedures yet.

Twilights horn glowed and the metal block began to change shape. The Square block of metal ore was now a sphere of steal. "YESSS." All but squealing in excitement. Hers scream was so loud that princess Celestia rushed over as soon as possible. Not as fast as she could of course. The walls and floors would not survive that and She didn't think that her Student would be Shouting yes if she was in danger.  
Stopping at her student's door she slowly opened the door.

Inside she saw she student dancing around a black ball of some sort, it was hovering in the air and she could sense some sort of transformation magic on it.

"My student, what has happened."

"Oh, Princess Celestia." Quickly bowing to her princess, she stud back up and brought her Teacher over to the ball. "Look, I made this using Laconia's transmutation Law and Ablators Energetics. It should make any metal a bouncing ball."  
The princess looked over the ball and felt something familiar about it. "Are you sure that it is safe my student? I don't see any protections around the room for experiments." Getting a bit nervous she knew her student could get consumed in her work and it could at times cause problems.

Walking over to the ball with the princess at her side she Poked the ball with the tip of her hooves Gently. "I'm sure it will be fine princess…..." As soon as she lightly pushed the Ball it rocketed Its way around the room in Hight speeds. Destroying parts of the Walls as it went. The princess barley had the time to erect a barrier before it slammed into either her or Twilight. She realized were she had herd of such a combination before. It was long ago during a war meeting when a war engineer was killed by his old creation using just such experiment. It used the latent energy of the steel to propel itself and cause damage to whatever it hit. It would not stop till all the energy of the steal was spent. They never used it since they never found a way to control it.

Before she could stop it herself the ball blasted once more off her shield and out the window. Into the day it went and who knows where. "Are you Ok Twilight?" Twilight nodded but was still shaking in fear. A gold-plated guard rushed into the room and looked around. "Look after Twilight, I have an emergency to attend to." She rushed out the window and went after the Bouncing ball of death. Some pony could be really hurt by it.

… …. …

Silver, Red, and Iron whirled around as they heard a loud Boom. A black ball was bouncing about the halls and breaking whatever wall, it hit. Not even taking a second he ordered "Iron Barrier magic, Small but strong. Rose Find us some cover." He yelled as the Ball started to bounce at them. Just going with it Iron Build up a small but Song iron shield. It took the form of a kite shield, Red in appearance with a + on the front. The ball hit it once and in an impressive display It managed to bounce back off the shield and out into the hall again.

Looking behind him Silver noticed a lot of stunned ponies. Red then said "Silver, There's a post building with really small windows and a sturdy behind us."

Nodding Silver raised his voice and shouted for all to hear. "Get to the Post Building. It is strong enough to protect you." With command in his voice he watched as all the ponies that didn't move away already sprinted away to the store.

While the last of the Ponies made it in all that remained was Silver and Iron with his shield. The Orb came hurling back at them and Iron moved his shield again to intercept but this time as the ball hit cracks began to from. Seeing that the ball was going to win this battle of strength Silver made a snap decision. With adrenalin fulling his body he rushed at iron just as the Orb blasted the shield to smithereens. Silver pushed Iron out of the way. Irons eyes being held shut under the strain. Pushing him into the doors of the post office he was caught by another pony and dragged in. Silver was about to Rush in as well but then a searing pain originating from his Hind leg left him stunned and out of breath. At first it was just the inability to control that leg. Then a warm numbness washed over the leg like water. Finally came the spike of pain as his nerves caught up to the damage. "AAARRRHH." Screaming out he was unable to see the ball come back once more and deliver a devastating hit to his back. Once again writhing in pain he looked to the side to see his leg was not only broken but the bone was sticking out of the side of his leg. His wing once a proud black and primed to perfection was now hanging on by just the muscles as the bone had been pulverized.

Silver did not know hoe but just looking at the wounds made the pain so much worse. Pain tolerance can only do so much. It lets you deal ad work past the pain but that did not negate it or cause you to feel it any less. Witch was why when he used his front hooves to crawl to the entrance of the Post office he had to stop every other pull.

No one had noticed that he was in pain as they were still looking over Iron. After a few seconds of looking him over Red and a few other Ponies looked over back at Silver, expecting him to be back already they turned to congratulate him. All were shocked to see the broken and dilapidated state that the colt, no stallion was in. "SILVER." Shouted red, trying to get to Him just as a smarter Unicorn had the foresight to hold her back, least he also gets blasted.

Vlad was close to the door now and just within reach for a unicorn with a brown and Red coat to Grab him with a Red aura and haul him in. He was not in a good state and would need medical attention fast. But with That ball of death bouncing around out there no one could go anywhere. Everyone looked on at the Small Pegasus that had saved them and especially Red and Iron were crying tears at the sight of their friend. They had never felt so useless in their lives.

"IrOn, Red." Silver tried to say over the pain. He hoped none of his ribs had been not pierced his lunges or speaking might just kill him. "Have.. The Cast..A Shild, Ad te Doooor, And Windooows." He managed to wheeze out. "Silver Don't talk.' Red stammered out as they went to organize any Unicorns that Could. Unfortunately, none of the unicorns were healers. One new some healing spells but after his bee keeping mark came in he lost the ability to cast it with as much strength. He tried anyway but only managed to heal some of the smaller cuts Silver got from the fall.

The ball did indeed try to get into the building but the combined efforts of the unicorns and quick thinking on Reds part to move some furniture in the way made it bounce away.

… … ..

Princess Celestia Flew as fast as she could but the Ball of Metal had already gone so far away. It took far longer for her to get to it then she would have liked and by the time she reached the ball where it had gotten stuck on Lantern Street.

The street was all in ruins. Shattered windows and crumbing walls. Light posts ripped off their hinges and plants smashed into past. She all but panicked for a second at the destruction. But did not see any bodies anywhere. So, before this could go on any further she brought forth her power and enveloped the Ball in an Anti- Kinetic Energy Filed.

The filed Took all the Kinetic Energy that the Ball was using from the Metal and changing the energy into Friction causing the Ball to stop rather than Go. However, as it continued to try and make more kinetic energy resulting in the ball getting smaller and smaller as the energy that made the metal was used up. Finally dissipating into nothingness.

While she could have just blasted the blasted thing she had no idea if the pieces would have kept on bouncing and that would have been a disaster of epic proportions. As it was she would have to reprimand Twilight for this then cover up the fact it was her. No need to have the already anti-social girl to become a pariah.

She did however wonder where all the ponies in this area where? While she was glad that there were no bodies that did not negate the fact of missing ponies. "Hello is anyone there."

A shuffle could be heard from the Post office as Shields went down in the building. How she missed that she would never know but she would blame the panic for now. As the ponies were leaving they all bowed down to the princess thanking her for saving them.

"I am Glad to see that all my little ponies are Ok. That ball had escaped its confinement in the labs and I was worried someone could have been hurt." At that all the ponies realized that there was in fact someone hurt. Their faces fell and once again once again a ice cold feeling developed in the pit of her stomach.

Two earth ponies made way for her into the post office to the sight of a Stallion bleeding out on the ground. A Millenia of being a princess has taught her how to act immediately so quickly she encased him in a magical vitality bubble that would work like a first aid treatment till she could get him to the hospital. At the back of her mind she noticed that the Stallion was the same one that had intimidated twilight and argued his way pasted even her.

Rushing him off and trusting her guards to take statements and take care of anyone else, she rushed out to the hospital to hopefully save the poor Stallions life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Ok, Who would you all like as a villain? I can take suggestions to keep this story going a bit longer but would like to know who you all would like to see Vlad fight or out wit. Could be either equestrian or Phantom realms. I'm working on anther Vlad in Equestia Fic that will be a bit different. I own none of these characters and they belong to their respective owners.**

Catnterlot White Tail Hospital.

Canterlot has One main hospital for treating serious injuries and ailment and a few clinics scattered around to balance out the load work. The clinics would deal with all the normal Colds, sprains and fractures while The White Tail Hospital would handle anything life threatening.

The building was massive to accommodate all the facilities needed to take care of its patience. A White and brown colored building with a red cross on the front signaled to everyone in Caterlot what it was and were to find it. It is in one of these rooms that we find Silver waking from his ordeal.

The room was Spartan, White and smelled of Disinfectant like all other hospitals in any world. He didn't know why but the smell of disinfectant always made Silver relax. When he opened his eyes, he didn't panic and probably saved himself a lot of undue pain from the stiches he now felt in his side. As it stood however he still felt like he lost around with Skulker and then got trampled over by Phantoms pet hound. as

He was currently on his belly, pillow gently propping his aching head up. Ever so slowly he looked down at his injuries. A sick fascination all living beings have with seeing their own mutilated parts overroad his common sense. He took in the damage and held back a gasp. His leg was horribly damaged with screws and staples covering a large tear and it looked an odd shade of purple. Considering his naturally dark fur, it was worrying. At the very least he was grateful they had saved the bone and leg.

Turning his head a little more he looked at his wing before cringing at the sight. The cringe nearly making him pass out from the pain again as lightning shot threw his system. " _GGRRRHHHH_." He hissed and groaned in pain before laying still once more. His wing was a mess. All the features where gone and his Wing bone looked to be not just broken but completely smashed. It was a miracle they hadn't cut the thing off at this point. It looked like they had tried to straighten it out but he could still see the numerous breaks in the bone and lesions on the skin.

He laid his head down and closed his eyes just as he heard the door opening. Playing dead, he heard the clopping of hooves as multiple ponies walked in. "Is there anything that can be done Doctor Scalpel?" The sound of his mother's voice reached his ears. She sounded extremally distressed had he was inexplicably touched at hearing the worry in her voice. He knew it was wrong but he felt happy that their where people that worried about him.

"I'm sorry Mrs., Tong. But It will be a miracle if he can walk again let alone fly. He may never regain full control of his wing again. We can supply therapies for his leg but his wing has become too delicate. One wrong gust of wind and his wing could snap off." The doctor explained to my mom as she dissolved into sobs as my dad tried to be strong for her. Failing since he too had tears falling out of his eyes as well.

Both my parents were Pegasus and therefore like all Pegasus thought that not being able to fly was the worst thing since taxes. It was a cultural thing. Even I had to admit that flying provided a freedom that was exhilarating. Even back as Plasmius he would take time out of being a crazy fruitloop to fly around the forests and just feel the wind on his face.

It was a great loss. But what concerned him even more was that he might not be able to walk. If that was true, then his dream of seeing the world was done. As it stood he would never fly to the farthest reaches and see the world out of a bird's eye again. His journey would be over before it had even begun. A single small tear escaped silvers eye, lost against the myriad of bandages.

Not bothering to look up he continued to just listen. "The crown has agreed to pay for any treatment do to the heroism your son showed in the Square. You should be proud. I will bring in his recovery options tomorrow." The doctors voice made him out to be cold and indifferent but Silver recognized professionalism when he heard it.

Today sliver would rest and try not to break down into sobs and madness. After all, now he needed to be Strong. He could not be Weak. He despised being Weak. Never again would he be WeAk.

The Doctor checked the monitors before leaving and Silvers parents stayed longer to watch their son. They considered staying the night but both had work in the morning and knew that their son would not take kindly to them being fired just for him. Greenhill Tong worked in the Humidity factory, making sure clouds had rain while _Patch Tong_ worked at a gardening store, helping plants grow and maintaining the tools.

Before Celestia lowered her sun, they left their son so they could get to work for their normal hours and get someone to cover their shifts while they looked over their son. Their managers were good people so they would let them take what time they needed.

…. …. ….

Princess Celestias Castle.

Princess Celstia trotted about in her thrown room worried and a bit tired from raising the moon. It was never her specialty and was always harder than raising the sun. It involved an entirely different set of math, equations and physics and such that was completely different then sun raising.

The door to her room opened and a guard came in with a report. "How is he Sargent?" Asked the princess eager to know about the young stallion. He had risked much to protect random strangers, and may have lost much as well.

"Reports from the hospital show that the patient will lose all ability to use his left wing and partial ability to use his hind left leg. Countless fractures and breaks on the rib area but those are expected to heal. I am sorry our highness. I know he was a promising young Stallion." The princess sighed at this, disappointed. She had hoped at first, he would be Ok since he wasn't necessarily a bad pony. No one deserved this, even a smart alike like him. But after learning that he had not only been injured but had been injured while helping other Ponies get to safety, and injured by her own student no less, she felt far worse.

He would have had a bright future ahead of him if not for HER student. That made this whole situation a hundred times worse. "How could it possible get any worse". "Oh, I almost forgot." Said the Sargent. She should have kept her mouth shut.

"When my guard went over to get the report he noticed that Mr., Silvers Cutie Mark had Turned Black and faded. Not sure what it means but it felt like something worth noting as it was reported to me to be a green and blue world before. Good day Princess." The Sargent Walked out of the room locking the door with a 'Crack'. For five straight minutes Celestia just stood there, Mind blank and rooted to her spot.

Her mind not even bothering to think as she absorbed the information. A Fallen. A fallen had not been seen in equestrian in a very long time. A Fallen was a pony that had abandoned their talent, abandoned what made them everything they are. Most Fallen ended up living half-lives, going from day to day just surviving unable to find even a speck of happiness. Barley ever smiling. Barely ever eating, till they just wasted away.

For a Young Stallion like that to have given up on their talent was crushing. A fate worse than death most would say. Looking out at the moon she hoped that she was mistaken. That anything else could be the reason.

She had only ever met a dozen fallen in her relatively long existence. At first, they all acted normal. Acting as if nothing was wrong and that they had been unaffected by whatever tragedy had befallen them. But after a time, their smiles would fade. They would become less and less energetic. Their tempers would shorten or their moods would swing. The taste of food would become bland and smells would all muddle together.

Once cherished songs would dull and become listless. Family became strangers and the will to live would slowly deplete. This could take days or it could take years, but sooner of latter it would happen.

.. … ..

Hospital room.

Silver was looking over sheet after sheet of Therapy reports, bills and other assorted documents. Reading over them and trying not to get so bored that he preferred the Canon ball had done him in. He had compiled a list of those treatments he would refuse to take, on the grounds that they were both useless and just they're so the hospital could squeeze a bit more money out of the crown. He may not like the crown but he wasn't going to cheat it either. He may not be a medical professional (yet) but he could smell the bloodhounds circling, looking for extra money for their departments.

He looked up from his notes at the sound of his door opening. Not being able to move yet he was unable to greet his guests. This irritated him to no end since he liked to be a gentleman. "Hi guys." Showing a brave front, he gave a small smile to Iron and Red as they made their way into the room. Both looked sad and grim at Silver. He hated to see that look on their normally smiling faces.  
"Hey, Silver how you holding up." Red said as she jumped onto the Chair next to his bed. Red put a small vase of flowers on his night stand while Iron sat by the window. Brooding far too much for Silvers tastes.

"It was twilight sparkle." Red blurted out while Iron gave a sight at her lack of finesse. "We overheard an old couple talking about how they were scared stiff when an iron ball came crashing out of the castle tower. The same one that Twilight lives in." Red said with a bit of anger. Her friend had been mutilated by that irresponsible little "UGGHH. What are we going to do now?"

"Forgive her I think." Both looked up at Silver with such speed that they got whiplash. "Ow, what do you mean forgive her? She cost you your leg and wing." Iron said with a look of surprise. "If I was in your place I would rage like no tomorrow." "Dito" said Red.

Looking up from his X-ray Silver looked at his two-friend's dead in the eye. "I am glad you two are Angry on my behalf. Really I am. But do you honestly think that this was anything more than an accident? What's more likely, that Twilight Sparkle suddenly becoming a deranged psychopath and conjured that ball to kill me? Or is it more likely she was doing an experiment to show off to her Teacher? While what she did was wrong and I won't forget, this happened. I won't let it affect me, too much. I refuse to hate her for this. I did that once before and the hate consumed me till it was too late. I won't let that happen again." With a faraway look in his eyes he revisited that last time his life had been ruined do to an accident. It was not a pleasant feeling to be going through again but he would rise again. He was not week.

"Fine but that doesn't mean I got to like her, got it." Red said to them as she fussed over the flowers. Her friend was just to mature for his own good sometimes. It literally took a life and death situation to get him to show any emotion.

"None of us have to like her. Just no planning for revenge ok. I don't even plan to forgive her yet anyway. If she is a jerk about it I might not even do that." Silver pulled out a chess set he had made with some spare time. "Who want to play chess?"

Both of them looked at the other and said at the same time "What's chess?"

Silver smiled as he brought out the board. Oh, this was going to be good.

1 Hour latter.

"How on earth did you beat me when you don't even know the rules?" Silver and Iron looked on at Red who had once again won. With limited information, she had continued to win each round. She was however motivated by Silver saying that if she beat him, he would make her a cake. His food always tasted so unbelievably good.

"Face, it my Colt, she got game." Iron said behind him. A knock could be heard by the door. Iron going over to open it.

"Come in." Silver said as the door opened. Outside the door, Princess celestial opened the door to Let in herself and twilight. Instantly both red and Iron tensed at the sight of her and their earlier smiles were now gone. This alerted Celestia that they already knew about her student. Perhaps she should be concerned that a couple of colts were able to find out before her head of security?

"It is good to see you are recovering My little ponies. I have brought someone here that wishes to see you." Scooting back a ghastly, nervous and sleep deprived Twilight walked forward and quickly bowed down saying "I am so so so so sooooo sorry. It was my experiment that caused all this trouble. I will do anything to make this up to you." She continued on and on all while Silver kept up his mask. Witch to be fair didn't differ from his normal face much. Finally, she had to stop to take a breath to continue but was stopped by Silvers raised hoof.

"I was fully expecting to hate you for this. My life was once ruined by another and I hated him with a passion for far too long. Still hate him. So, don't think I can't Keep a grudge." Here he took a weary sigh and looked her in the eye. "But I promised myself that if you came in here and apologies. Showed that you were genuinely sorry for hurting me. Then I would forgive you." At this she perked up while celestia had to wonder how many times he could have his life ruined to be so mature. At least the Fallen process had not started yet. Seeing the perked up look on twilight Silver interjected "Don't think this means I will forget. You have much to atone for." With that her ears deflated again. There was just something funny about watching an upset twilight.

"I think that will do, come my student we still have much work to do." They left to continue their restoration work, twilight would lead the effort of restoring the city block and learn a new social skill or two. The streets would be rebuilt and the crown could save some money.

... …. …

4 months latter

Vlad took a tentative step and felt his foot ache. It wasn't all that bad but noticeable. Like the day after your muscles were exhausted after running a marathon. Likable even. It had been two months of harsh therapy, magical healing and his own improvised medicine. If he could clone a whole human being and stabilize it all while running a cheese empire. Then he could heal one broken foot properly. Admittedly the wing was a lot harder but he was making some progress. At least it no longer feasted like so much dad weight when he moved.

The doctors all thought it was a miracle his foot was healing as well as it was. He did not correct them or tell them of his own improvements to their medicine stock. At the moment, he was making his plans to go out and see the world. His Mark had never quite recovered but he never cared about it in the first place. Looking over his notes he determined he would be fully healed in a month. However, for some strange reason going out to the great alps, was becoming less appealing. Perhaps a phycological side effect of having his wing broken?

…. ….

Silver stared at the small button. One small button that could change his whole life. It could fix all his problems or doom him forever more. Was it worth it? To repeat the mistakes of the past? To regain that with made him so miserable before.

Silver looked on into the Hexagonal gate. It looked so innocent and unassuming. Like a sword on display. It wasn't turned on but it was finished.

He was deep underground. So far into the basement his own parents didn't even know this chamber existed. Let alone how to get into it. Here he did his more dangerous experiments. Tested the very laws of reality itself and pushed the boundaries of his understanding. Here he had things equestra was not yet ready for. Here he learned that magic was not exclusive to unicorns. That Ghost energy and magic where in fact different. He learned how to heal his own Foot and was in the middle of learning how to heal his wing. His foot was going to be better than before the accident.

But now he had a choice. Not long before the accident he had started to build a ghost portal again and after the accident he had the spare tiem. He didn't even know why. He just picked up a hammer and started building. Before he knew it, he was standing before the device that had cause him so much pain and happiness in his last life.

But was it worth it? To bind his soul once more to a half dead state. To evolve into a halfa? He was conflicted. On one hand, he missed flying through the air, duplication and transformation.

But was he willing to change his hole being again? Last time he had no choice in the matter. This time he would take his time to find his answer.

… …. …

It was days later that he received some unexpected news. "I'm sorry can you say that again?" With a deer in headlights look Silver stared at his parents.

"You are going to be a brother." His father said to him. His parents were abuzz with excitement and held nothing back in their joy. Silver was floored but still exited. He had never been a brother before. But he was also terrified. What if he reverted to being that uncaring fruitloop again? What if he messed up? What if his New sibling hated him?

But despite those thoughts he still rejoiced with his parents. Babies in equestrian were harder to get then for humans so they were more cherished. But still he was stunned and yet delighted to be having a sibling. They stayed up late that day and celebrated. Silver only going off to bed when his wing started to cramp up from all the excitement.

…. ….. …

"Silver meet your new baby Sister Violet. And this time the name is not ironic." His mother said as she handed over the Small little squealing girl. When he was born, his coat had been pure silver so his parents named him sliver. Then his Coat got darker and darker till he was all black. So, the name became more an ironic twist.

The kid had come in early and everyone was worried when his mother's water broke. There were a lot of comedic moments when his father panicked. Seeing the normally quiet man run around like a headless chicken was amusing. But he took charge and called a cab to take his mother to the hospital as soon as possible. He stayed home but fretted as they left. He had been called later the next day and told the good news that his mother and new baby sister was both safe and healthy. He was called into the hospital the next day.

With as much time as he spent near disinfectant he was unaffected by the fear most people felt in a hospital. However, he still felt a bit nervous as he entered his mother's room. The logical part of his brain waring with the small emotional part. Inside the room his mother was resting on her back next to a clear window overlooking the clouds dale skyline. Her father sleeping beside her on a chair while off to the side was a small crib. Trotting over to the light pink crib. She was a small little Pegasus. A Light violet color with a mane of swirling pinks and yellows. She gave a cute little yawn I her sleep that nearly made even Silver coo. He will forever deny looking so unprofessional.

For a long time, he had been looking for the answer to a question.

But looking down at his new sister silver began to think that just maybe he had found his answer.

….

Looking up at the Gate once more Vlad felt no trepidation or hesitation. He would need to be strong to help out his Violent little sister (Pet name). But equestrian could be a dangerous place, what with magic being thrown around like out of date fashions.

He punched in his numbers and walked into the center of the Hexagon. With shacking hoove he pressed the button and then the world exploded into pain. Oh, how he had forgotten how painful this was. Like lightning infighting all over his body. But he persevered. He felt as his coat shifted, his eyes glowed and his teeth grew. Fire was now his blood and ice his breath. Whirling winds filled his lungs as lead claimed his feet.

Falling to the ground in pain he laid there for what felt like hours. Groaning and swaying he tried to stand on shaking feet but ultimately fell once more. A few more minutes later the numbness began to retreat from his limbs and he was once more able to walk.

Walking over to his floor length mirror he looked at his new visage. He looked into familiar red eyes. Eyes that once haunted him, but now he greeted like an old friend. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red. Coat now an iridescent white. A pair of pristine white dragon wings adorned his back. His body felt better than it had in a very long time.

Standing once more he raised his hoof and pointed at a target dummy. His hoof glowed an iridescent pink, the energy coming much more sluggishly then predicted. The energy congealed before shooting out of his hoof and out into the target. The moment the ecto Blast hit the target it ripped its head off and continued to the wall were it made a three foot hole.

"Ok slower but stronger, I can work with that." He said as he began his full barrage of tests.

… … …

Silver walked down the street with Iron and Red at his side and Violet on his back. She was propped up between his good wing and his broken wing curled up like a lazy cat. His broken wing was still broken but was regaining a little more strength. Not so he can fly but he could at least survive a breeze going over his wings. They were heading over to his new office to help unpack.

"So, let me get this straight." Said red in her high Canterlot accent. "In the time, it took us to complete our classes at Celestias academy. You acquired a Lawyers license, got your own office and a client? Are you even a pony at this point or some sort of sentient robot." Red said exasperated at her friend. Celestia knows he wasn't perfect but he was making it hard to not forget that. While he had been in bed he had read over every law book in equestrian and had taken his bar test soon after recovery.  
"Who becomes a lawyer just for the fun of it anyway."

"I just hate wasting time. And the client is on his last leg and I'm his only option." Getting to the Office they saw it was a nice small office in central Ccanterlot. It took a long time to get it all set up but by the end he had a nice homily office that he could work in.

"By the time even Sparkle is just getting out of school this colt becomes a lawyer, with a office to boot." Even iron could not stop a headache and a bit of envy from escaping. "Well If you took my offer of partnership…." The reset went unsaid. He had offered them a partnership of sorts but they wanted to be all set up first before getting into business.

"Well just so you know this won't be a walk in the park. At this point, I'll be taking the bottom of the barrel cases as well as law proofing documents for startup business. It is neither easy or entertaining but it's something I'm good at." His first client was trying to get out of being absorbed by a larger company and no one else would take him as the company is too big to fight.

"Do you think they have a chance?" Asked iron interested at his friend's thoughts.

"They do, but it will depend on how we spin his business in court and how its labeled. At the very least I can make it so hard for Tail Co industries to sue him that it would cost them more than they could possibly get from them. Most of it will just come down to who can argue better." They began to move around office furniture and decorate the room. Dark greens and red colors were prevalent but the light fixtures were very bright. As to not strain the eyes while doing paper work.

When they were painting the edges of the room Violet got into the paint and smeared it everywhere. She was now greener then a greenhouse and still giggled and spun around like a ballerina to the amusement of her little audience. "Well with that attitude she will either be a painter or a very interpretive dancer." Said red as they watched the baby play around.

… …. …

The Nightmare moon fiasco came and went along with differing cases for silver. As the night didn't abate many people were arrested for either going crazy or doing something illegal. This caused a uptick in the need for lawyers. With the justice system bottle necked he could get many of his clients either reimbursed or lowered sentences. He lived up to his name of silver tong and became quite renowned for getting things done. He was also famous for being one of the only ponies that could talk princess Celestia into a bind.

His first Case however did not hit any of the papers as the parent company could not supply the legal papers necessary one after the other, they were forced to abandon their pursuit of his client. He was very happy that things worked out and Mrs., Coral tail was ecstatic should still controlled her business.

… .. ..

Silver walked along the path of Road hill and watched as other ponies went about their business.

It had been many years since that fateful day when he took a cannon ball to the back. Life had not been simple living as a crippled Pegasus. The pitying looks themselves grated on his nerves. It still stung to watch as people could not help but stare at his wing. His wing was not at 100% but at least it didn't dangle any more like a piece of garbage any more so the stares finally abated. While flying was out of the question he still enjoyed, ghost flying as a substitute. In his ghost form he was as strong as any alicorn but as a pony his vitality was much less so. He still could not believe he broke his wing again catching a dirty diaper.

Silver was never able to go out and explore the world as he would have liked. Too much time spent in the office and not much time to relax had made him rather stressed and caused him no end of worry and stress.

He even lost his desire for his favorite foods, A burger and milkshake with sweet potato fires, and vegiee sushie. He could still cook like the dickens but somehow food started to taste bland to him. It was rather odd. One day he was enjoying his burger and then from one bite to the next his food turned to ash in his mouth. It was akin to not being able to taste anything at all. He would have to research that at some point but it was not high on his priority list.

He still hung out with Iron and Red at times but it was harder now as each of their careers had taken off. Iron took over his Fathers metal factory and with a bit of help from Silvers research was able to make the finest steel in equestrian. Orders already came in from the royal guards to make their armor and the City of mainhatten often ordered their steel beams and bolts from him. As he was also partner and investor of the business he got a discount on any specially made equipment he might need. Iron was just grateful that Silver could get rid of all the law suits against his company. Especially all the ones that came in after the new steel was made. Iron new perfectly well he was being used. But he was ok with that.

Red on the other hand had gone into medicine. Becoming a doctor at a quick pace and generally spending most of her time either studying or practicing at the hospital she worked at. It was an exhausting job and by the end of each week even her normally bubbly self would be exhausted. It didn't help that she was partnered with a Mare that was the most perverse pony she had ever met. Not one day could go by without her making fun of her rump or estimating a patient's size.

Still she worked threw her and they made a decent team. Not Steller but their bedside manner was good and they knew what they were doing. Silver tried to help her but she was adamant on getting her license on her own merits first. So for now she worked four ten hour shifts and worked towards her doctorate.

… …. ..

"Brother, Do we have to get new dresses?" asked Violet as she walked to Silvers right. Mindful of the other ponies milling about. They were on their way to a small boutique where they were to be fitted for new outfits. "Unfortunate yes, or you could get a suit instead. But keep in mind they are more constricting." They talked a bit and she really did consider a suit but decided that mom would kill her if she chose to ware one to the most important event in living memory. Well mortal memory anyway. Silver found the idea of his little sister in a suit and bowtie to be the most adorable thing possible. He would have to try and convince her harder for the next function. Politics never changed, despite different species.

"How is school anyway? The last trip took longer than expected so I haven't caught up just yet." Looking a little sheepish Vi looks away and just said "fine". Unfortunately, she has not mastered Silvers art of lying yet so she is as transparent as can be. Ponies just make for bad liars.

"Vi, let me guess Bullies, Pranks or Wild bear attacks?" Smirked Silver. They passed a tea house that he longed to enter but had no time to. The sweet smell of jasmine and Hibiscuses beckoning him to enter.

"How do you always know?" "You're a kid in school, only two things make kids depressed there. Bullies and failing grades. And since you are My sister I doubt care so much about your grade to be depresed. So, what's wrong?" They stop at a stop light. Silver looking around out of a deep ingrained habit to look both ways. Ponies did not have cars and did not have that instinct. It caused many a accident actually and he would rather his sister not become another statistic. "Well, some mean girls have been making fun of me since I haven't got my Cutie mark yet." She looked down and depressed. She heard her brother had gotten his at age five and here she was seven and still with a blank flank. She was proud of her brother and loved him dearly. But she was hoping she would be better than him on one thing at least.

Silver kept waiting for more but none came. "That's it? Knowing you I kind of expected a lot more bruising." He quirked his brow at her. She was never one to take insults laying down. He made sure of that the first time she ever got scared. He had dragged her out in front of a crowd and started to dance with her. It was silly and clumsy but so adorable everyone cheered. She got over her stage fright quickly after that. Noticing the lights they quickly made it across the damp street and into the glamour's fashion district of Canterlot. While silver no longer longed to be opulent he still really liked to wear suits.

"Well I figured you wouldn't understand. You got that amazing Cutie Mark. While I got nothing." She got an annoyed look on her face while Silver just looked Amused at her trying to be angry.

"Sorry to say but I'll have to be say your right." This surprised her, she thought she was going to get a pepe talk or at least a denial. "I never cared about getting a Mark. So, little I cared that I didn't bother using the full name. Drove my professors and really everyone crazy. My professors thought I was being patient but when they learned I just didn't care they tried everything to get me interested. Didn't work mind you." She started to get more interested in the story as they stood in line for a sandwich. "Turns out I also had bullies to. Except I didn't know about it at the time." "How do you have bullies and not know it?" She put on a adorable expression of confusion that made silver have to resist a snuggle. "Not sure, I just came to class one day and these two annoying guys who I tended to tune out one day came up with the teacher and they started to apologize a lot. When I asked who the heck they were everyone mouths dropped to the floor. I think they were just so beneath my notice that I kept forgetting about them." He began to chuckle at the memory. Oh, the look on their faces. "Anyway, about the mark, I one day woke up and it was just there, however it took me a weak to realize I even had it." He still had not figured out why it was black now but considering the wired things he got up to, well this was rather tame.

"So basically, you were so Anti-social that you didn't even know when you were being made fun of?" His sister stated. It was just like him too. So above it all that he never even payed attention to the annoyances.

"No, I knew I was being made fun of I just didn't care. At this point I couldn't even remember their names, faces ect." They were now outside the boutique ready to get their respective dresses. Their mother had all but been ecstatic when he had pulled some strings to get them all into the wedding. However, he had reserved seats far away from sparkle, he still felt a twitch in his wing whenever she was mentioned.

Their mother all but fainted at the news when he told her he was invited since he was the one that did shining armors paperwork. "Brother, no disrespect but you are the weirdest pony I'll ever meet." "Non-taken I pride myself on it." He puffs out his chest in mock honor remembering just how different he really was. It was decades since he had last even seen his human visage and he still remembered it clearly. The schools, the chees the Mayor race. All good times.

"Besides use the mark trick I mentioned and watch people start to panic." I grinned at the mayhem that would happen. Ever since regaining my ghostly half I have noticed my desire to play tricks on people getting stronger and my sense of humor getting darker. As a ghost, you developed a healthy desire to prank people.

They got their measurements taken and cloth choices done and told to come back in a hour. Violet wanted pizza so he was dragged out to find the pizza place. As he and Violet passed the tea shop he stopped to sniff the air again but could not find the smell of tea. Figuring the wind had picked up or something he ran after his sister.

 **Ten years ago.**

 _Vlad now named Silver tong knew that people thought little off him, what with his head constantly in a book and being as mature as a full-grown war veratrin, however he could not bring himself to care. He was far beyond needing companionship. Akin more to a cranky mule he rarely showed any emotion since the day he was reborn. This was not however wholly his fault. In comparison to a human's subtle facial features, ponies tended to be more expressive. Whereas before a shallow smirk would be seen by all humans, ponies could not distinguish between a human smile and a frown. So, when Silver did bother to smile or frown no one even knew._

 _But he didn't really feel like expressing himself much in the first place. Post mortem depression was a powerful thing and Silver would still wake up at times with tears in his eyes, images of the past still haunting him. From His chest splayed open and doctors moving about his organs like child with a new toy. To just his old friends screaming at him for being such a failure. He wasn't sure which he preferred._

 _However, he did at least pretend to act like a normal foal in front of his parents. They were rather sweet and at least he had parents in this life. So after a year he got used to acting and helping out his folks around the house as well as helping them get ready for work. He like to enjoy the simple things in life that most took for granted. Like siting by a window during a storm, a Steaming cup of Sour Hibiscus cooling to the side. A nice book in his hooves. Not a research book or biography but a good adventure book. He had never taken much time in reading such things… before._

 _School was another matter entirely. Honestly Silver was bored beyond belief in most of the classes. Not really any different from a normal kid but his boredom stemmed from knowing everything already. Not to mention the cartoonish Bully's._

 _One pair always tried to get a rise out of Silver. Never actually succeeding. Drum Trick and Aqua Fort were two Pegasus ponies that would try their best at taunting silver. But he normally just ignored them. They seemed to think their constant taunts of Blank Flank were somehow demeaning him. Drum being an orange pony while Aqua was an aqua colored pony._

 _On this day, they were being a little more careless with their words. "So what you working on now Blank Flank? Trying to get a Cutie Mark in studying or maybe one in being Ugly?" Said Drum as Aqua circled around Silver._

 _Silver was busying himself with a few powders meant to change the properties of air or clouds. If he could only get the mixture right, then he could make a cloud any pony could step on and would be harder to destroy as well as colorful. He turned around to add in some more Aspen Dust when he accidently bumped into some annoying blabbering Pony blabbing about something or other to do with cutie marks. A few traces got into Silvers eyes and his eyes began to water as the powder burned. The way he tried to rub it out emboldened the two ponies to taunt him harder as it made him look like he was crying._

 _"Mabey he'll get a cutie mark in bad manners? Or Just be a blank flank forever." He began to laugh in that annoying way that most bullies do. Just then the teacher, a mare by the name of penny walked by. She was an off-white colored mare with an orange mane. She saw the seen and immediately acted, scolding the boys as Silver went to get a towel and some water. Penny was hoping that If the class saw that he was being bullied the rest of the class might open up to him. "And finally, you should apologize for such reprehensible behaviors. You should not be striving to make ponies feel bad. What would the princess say?" She gave them a stern look and made them know they were in deep trouble. Bullies were not tolerated in this school._

 _Returning to his desk Silver was surprised to see that teacher was already at his desk. Normally she would just avoid him like most others until his work was finished. "Silver these two colts would like to say they're sorry for making you cry. Aren't you boys." With that old mothers look she got them to begrudgingly say they were sorry as well as give out two weeks of detention. Silver just stared at them with a little confused. He had no idea what they were talking about._

 _"I have one statement and one question. First, I was not crying, the Powered got into my eyes and I needed to rinse it off." He showed them the smear of blue powder on his towel to illustrate his point. "Second, who are you?" He pointed to the two colts that were now looking even more confused._

 _"They were the ones making fun of you for not having a cutie mark." A random pony in the class said, tired of the silence stretching out after his statement._

 _"Is that it? That's not even creative, No wonder I never noticed … "Looking for a name he was met with the two colts looking back at each other before they just sat down and started to look off into space. "Contemplating the meaning of their existence. "Now I remember." Silver said as the two perked up. "The moment I heard you two utter your first sentences you fell off my radar completely, you register about as much as a fly buzzing in the background. So, excuse me for not being offended by insects trying to insult me. Now if you will excuse me I have some notes to finish." Leaving a pair of dazed Ponies behind and a teacher not sure who she should be scolding, he walked back to note down to buy more Absinth. He could not even get into trouble since he was the one that was technically being bullied._

 _Word got around that Silver had a less then sunny disposition and people began to actively avoid him. This did not bother Silver as all as he preferred the company of older mares anyway. He already made some connections with the son of a lawyer and the daughter of a judge. Followed by anyone else he found interesting. But next week they were having a joint class and he wanted to be prepared for the cloud making class._

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Canterlot Catsel, Wedding of Princess Miamora Candenza**.

We arrived at the pavilion for the wedding right on time and set out our gifts. We were in the middle of all the other important ponies. Political figures and ponies of influence would normally take up one side of the wedding while close friends and family would take up the other isle. Most of the ponies here were just here to posture but they also did bring their families. So, Silver did not hesitate in offering to bring his own.

 _I hate weddings_ thought Silver as he places his present for the bride and groom on the present table. While they were far less common in equestrian society but a wedding still brought bad memories to him. Be he was trying hard to move past those now. To push past the nightmares and move on. To live and flourish rather than wallow in his old tired human days.

Looking over he saw Old Henry Chop siting with his wife Martha. He helped them reclaim their retirement fund after it was taken from them. On their other side was Richmond dollar, While by no means a good man he was at least a carful man and made sure that all his less then reputable dealings were at least legal or minorly finable. His white coat and green main reminded him of human currency at times.

Siting two tows in front of them was Mrs., Argent social. A social butterfly that was used by her husband to build his network. Before being discarded like yesterday's news. He had personally seen to the divorce and by the time he was finished Mrs Argent was set for life and then some. Her husband on the other hand had to build everything back up from the ground up. He just did not understand that they were her contacts and not his.

And at the front of the room was shining armor himself. A stupidly happy smile on his face. If Silver didn't know any better he would have suspected that he was drunk. But ponies could only get high off sauger. At least this would be interesting.

The wedding started and the ceremony proceeded. Luckily here ceremonies were short as their (god) was sitting in the room. Princes Candeza was a bit off to Silver. "Psst is it just me or dose the Princess candeza look a bit Smug right now?" Silver asked his father. The man was very nervous right now and did not like being put up here with all the other powerful ponies but he looked at her anyway. "Maybe, It's hard to tell with these High Canterlot folk. Most always look like snakes to me. But I'll agree that lady dose look like the cat that ate the canary.

The ceremony master witch this time was Princess Celestia herself was winding down her speech as a foreboding feeling came over Silver. The bride was about to kiss the groom, everyone leaning in closer to watch the kiss. When another Bride came barreling into the room threw the door. Twilight sparkle on her heals. "Stop the wedding". She exclaimed much to everyone's confusion. It has been a long time since Silver has seen a duplicate.

It was revealed that the Bride was in fact the changeling queen, here to secretly take over equestrian to feed off their love. Something about that rubbed Silver the wrong way. It sounded eerily too similar to his thoughts. But the taught was halted by the windows breaking.

Swarms of Changelings came flying into the room and the taking everyone captive. If he had known this would have happened then he would have never brought his family here. "And know that I have full control we shall feed on all of equestria." Shouted the Queen Chrysalis as a green bolt of lightning left her head and slammed into the ceiling. A few scattered rocks fell. Silver dodged mine but heard a "UFF" Form behind him. Looking back Silvers eyes narrow and his temper went from cool annoyance to inferno in an instant. Violet was laying down on the ground while clutching her side. A piece of the ceiling tile imbedded in her side, spilling her blood onto the floor. It was not fatal and mom would take care of her. But his blood still boiled. No one got to hurt his little sister. No one got to hurt his family. For a moment, inexplicably the anger started to fade, but then his eyes glowed a pale pink, filling him with invisible ghost energy, then his anger came back in full force.

Interesting thing about halfas. After becoming a halfa their original bodies become twice as strong as normal. Three times when they learn control. Silver always worked out due to the therapy he could crush a bolder. Now he could crush mountains if necessary. While in a state of anger however their powers grow even more. There emotions take control and their power rises. Not to the point of going ghost but close. So, at this time anger took control of him. He started to walk forwards towards the newly revealed changeling queen. Seeing this Changelings began to pile on top of him to stop him. But changelings are very light begins.

"You hurt my sister." He said in a whisper. Changeling guards dragging behind him as he walked with single mined determination. "You Hurt my SiSter." He growled getting faster and faster. Queen Chrysalis reading her horn for a fight but was so slow as Silver sluged the Queen of the changelings in the face then threw a wall. The hall was silent and no one moved for two moments. Getting out of their stupor, every changeling in the vicinity ran at Silver to exact their revenge. Their hive minds focusing just on protecting the queen.

But you don't mess with (human) killer instinct. Especially that of an enraged Halfa. As the first Changeling reached the angry stallion his face met a hoove and he was sent flying into the same hole his queen had just made. Everyone watched as changeling after changeling was sent flying back out of the room.

The ponies in the room were stunned but Princess Miamora Candenza was quick to rush to her husband's side. Silver did not hear what they said but after they touched horns, the pile of unconscious, possibly dead changelings was sent hurling out of the castle. Stopping Silver form releasing any more stress.

Huffing and puffing Silver rushed back to his family, Now with a cooler head. "Vi, how you holding up?"

"Not bad, Hurts but watching you punch Chrysalis was mighty entertaining." She had inherited some of his more sadistic nature it seemed. She braved out the pain and stood tall like a true Tong.

"Good, let's get out of here. We got to have that wound checked out and the hospital seems like it will be busy." They quickly make their escape before someone could talk to him about the literal horde he took on. While a pony might have the strength to beat a changeling few had the mental necessities to do so.

They rushed over to the nearest hospital where they admitted Violet. Recognizing Silver, they quickly find her a doctor. The wound would leave a small scar but they were all more concerned with her life then a small scar. Looking down at his sister Silver let his love flow once more and embraced her when she was stabilized. "Don't ever scare me like that again." His eyes glowing a soft pink, only Violet noticed but didn't comment as she was still a little groggy.

.. .. ..

Vlad could not sleep at all Last night. It had been almost a month since that day chrysalis attacked and he had managed to avoid coming across the princesses outside of court too often. The princess of the night was however a new story. As a halfa, he needed about two hours of sleep so he had to entertain himself most nights. As luck, would have it, the princes of the night also frequented the same café as he did. Thankfully she had no idea who he was. Her night court was not all that popular and mostly just held trials. So she came out here to try the tea. They would occasionally have some small talk as there were few ponies up at this time night. After the Changeling incident he somehow got the ability to taste once more. It only lasted for a week and then it became bland once more. So, for now he was savoring the smell of tea while he still had the ability.

However, he kept his distance from the princess. In hopes that she would not sense the dark energy that could pool out from him. It was also since she could be rather depressing and Silver could not afford to much of that. He was no idiot. He felt that shift in emotion and knew that something was happening. But to be on the safe side it would be better to stay away from depression stimuli. Least he fall faster than he already was.

Another odd companion that he managed to get a girlfriend. A Pegasus by the name of spit fire. _A loud mouthed and brash young lady that just won't leave me alone._ I believe it all started shortly after the invasion.

… … ..

"Yo, Spitfire. That was brutal, you sure you ai'nt related to that guy?" Said Storm chaser with uneven breathes as they walked out of the briefing room of their lawyer. The gray Pegasus chugged down a bottle of water to quench his thirst after all that talking.

"Yah when he came in here I thought he was just another stuck up noble type, then he started yelling and lecturing and now I feel like it's my first day at basic." Said Sorin as he stole the bottle and chugged the rest down. After a small incident involving a cotton candy machine and the wrong picture at the wrong time they had been sent a lawyer by Princess Celestia. He had come in with the posture of a noble men and they expected that his attitude would match. They had a lot of trouble and hoop jumping when it came to that type of pony and they didn't expect much. Then Sorin made one bad joke and the lawyer went from A somewhat stuffy noblemen to the villain in every story. Not five minutes in Sorin was staring wide eyed and trembling as Silver Tong Layed down exactly what would happen and what would happen to him should he mess up.

"Well what do you expect He is the Infamous Silver Tung." Said Rain Jumper also a bit tired but more energized then the rest as she knew what was coming. The other three looked at her in question. Rain looked at all their questioning faces and was very surprised "You guys haven't heard of him? Guess you wouldn't Politicks isn't your thing. But I thought at least some of you would have at least heard of him." Looking back to make sure that Silver was nowhere in sight Rain said "Silver Tong Aka the Viper is one of if not the best and most brutal lawyers in all of equestrian. Said to Clash against the princesses themselves in court. He's hired by Politian's and business ponies all over to push their agendas and sweep up their messes. He's so scary that rumor has it when he was at princess Cadenzas Wedding he punched the changeling Queen when she hurt his sister. Then went on to take on a hoard of changeling soldiers." Everyone stared in disbelief a cold shiver coming over some of them.

"Oh, come on, he's a lawyer not some action movie hero. That's probably just a rumor." Said Spit Fire. No one could be that smart and badass but her. "And you take that back Storm or It's fifteen laps around Cloudsdale."

"Yes mam." Said Storm Caser as he saluted his SO. Smirking Spit Fire had to admit that even she had been a tad impressed at Silvers drill Sargent routine. It was so colorful that she almost balled over laughing. (Multicolored Chickens with only half a head between them indeed.) At least she escaped persecution as per Silver she was "Respectable" and had a solid reputation that could only be ruined by the stupidest of reasons.

Stepping out of the room they saw that somehow Silver Tong had beat them to the door and was getting dressed in his winter shall. Without the stiff business posture Spit Fire could admit he was sort of handsome. In that evil mastermind sort of way. Before leaving for the day he turned and said "I will be back tomorrow with papers for you to sign. Till then tell know one what you learned here and try to repress any desire to do something stupid. Like gossiping about a certain pony's exploits or lack thereof at a wedding. Till then." He went through the door just as everyone else froze in surprise and a little worry. How on earth had he known? He was back in that room and how had he gotten their so fast? They were blocking the only exit. Shaking themselves off and thinking they didn't really want to know they continued their discussion.

"Ok, I don't know if he did punch a queen but that Stallion is still mighty scary. Makes you wonder how he gets dates?" Said Rain as she shook her main after it stood on end. The one time she had gone to watch Silver Debate Princess Celesita It had dissolved into a shouting match that had ponies cowering in their seats. Who needs a horror movie when you got a ticking time bomb on your hooves. It was like watching two horror movie monsters clash in words. They were only debating the merits of building a new bridge!

"I don't know, hey maybe you should ask him out Spit? Your both overbearing and terrifying. The perfect couple." Said Sorin as his mouth was quickly closed by four sets of hooves. Rain, Storm, Sorin, and even the mail mare from down the room had rushed over to smack his mouth shut, even his own hooves came of their own volition. Turning around they, all looked at Spit Fire and waited for her reaction. They would rather take lap after lap as long as those too Tartarus spon never shacked up.

With a contemplative look in her eye Spite Fire considered the idea. He was handsome, strong and took no shit from anyone. She hadn't been out there in a while due to her career and general lack of ponies with a spine. Like half the ponies that asked her out where do to her connections or fame. Not bad if she wanted a quick mount or some fun but it had been a while since she went on a proper date. And it would horrify everyone else and that just made it worth it.

But she did have a busy schedule and with training for the upcoming Race Master Grand Prix. Her couches voice raced through her head. "Go relax some girl, you're getting way to tense." From him that might as well have been sage advice. Looking up at the huddle of ponies she smirked and said, "Why thank you Sorin That sounds like a lovely idea." Then watches as the rest of them descended on Sorin like angry beavers. Even the mail mare for some reason.

.. …. …

The next day was a grueling hell that every Mare, Stallion and foal would look back on and spit at the words Paperwork. They had to read over and signed so much to get out of their little mess that their hooves were cramping up. They all glared at Sliver Tong with their most intimidating looks. To a normal pony, it would have been intimidating. To the halfa, it was cute. "Be grateful you got the short version. I completed the long one yesterday." They would have a reaction but they could not come up with one that detailed the sheer horror of how bad the long one must be.

"That is all, you are dismissed. I will be back with you in a week to two weeks. Dismissed." He started to neatly stack up all the paperwork as the ponies began to shuffle out of the room. He always enjoyed how most ponies without horns hated to wright anything down. It was not an easy skill to learn and only his desire to do so had helped make the task enjoyable. No thumbs make it rather difficult to lift a pen. Unicorns have their magic but the other two races had to hold it in between the two pads they had on their hooves. Think of it as if you are holding the pen with the top and bottom of your palm without any fingers. Or just using your fist to wright.

This unfortunately let to the notion that unicorns were much smarter and that the smarter a unicorn the more magic they had. This was false on many levels. There were plenty of intelligent earth ponies and Pegasus that could out do a unicorn. And having a large amount of magic didn't mean you had the control to use it. While studying could help, it was in the experimenting that you became better. It was how he himself learned that he had a small amount of sway over the weather using his internal magic. It was a hard skill to learn and one he kept secret like to many other skills.

Now however he was looking up over his glasses at Spit fire, one of the more sane (or Crazy) mares that he had to deal with. "Hello Mrs, Fire is there a reason you are still behind?"

"Yah, I wanted to ask you out on a date. This Saturday at 5, the carnivals in town and I need a break. You in?" Spit fire said in a bit more hurried tone. She was used to being asked out and not the other way around but since this was half way a joke anyway, no pressure. Besides worst he could do was say no. This was silver Tong, he could do far worse than say no. Suddenly her bravado slipped a bit before slamming it back into place, there was no way she was going to be week. However, Silver noticed it anyway.

Silver was in a bit of a bind here. He had not dated since his resurrection and held little interest in it. It probably did not help that he was rather intimidating to some people. His last romantic excursion had been Madeline and that had been a disaster of epic proportions. However, he stopped himself from outright saying no. _If I let fear rule me now, how can I say I've improved_. "I will assume you are asking if I'm into going to the carnival rather than in you. To which I would be delighted. I haven't been to a carnival in years, it could be fun." Chuckling at his own joke and her bemused expression he filed the rest of his papers away. "Till then Mrs, Fire I bid you _adue_."

The week past and It was time for his date. Silver stood outside the barracks five minutes before the appointed time. He was however very nervous inside. He had grown much since his reincarnation. Head learned to love in moderation and while by no means a good pony at least a good human. But dating was something he was terrified of. What if he made a fool of himself? What if he said the wrong things? What if he bored her? He started to pace in a circle to ease his tension but it was not working.

The Wonderbolt barracks were considerably nicer than any of the barracks he had before. In his past Life as Vlad Masters he was in the army for four years before earning a scholarship to whatever school he wanted. The barracks back then had been beaten been dingy but always clean.

While the Wonderbolt Barracks didn't have the well-worn feel of most military installations, it was still spotless and clean. Soaring ceilings for better flying and large open windows to escape from. The whole thing was colored blue and gray with hints of white. In this world, it would be considered almost dull.

Walking down the road from HQ Spit Fire wore a Tan Jacket and a cool pair of aviator shades. Not one to dress up and try and impress she went with the lazy cool look. She looked up at Silver now and liked what she saw. While he normally looked good in his work tux, today he how a more subdued version. He wore a dark blue button up shirt with no tie but a nice brown vest. A light brown fedora with a yellow strip adorned his head. He stood before a taxi carriage ready to take them to the carnival.

"You know we could fly to the carnival?" Spit fire said eyeing the taxi. "You could but you're on break." He opened the door and they hoped in while they took the twenty-minute ride to the carnival. At first they stayed silent and It was just on the edge of being aquard.

"I'm guessing you gave them hell when they tried to snoop?" He blurted trying to go for any topic. Knowing what he was talking about she nodded and grinned. Mabey this would not be as aquard as she suspected. "Yah, Had them doing drill after drill for spying." So, they talked about odd things till they reached the carnival. From talking about vlads cooking to her hobby of Trumpet playing.

They got into the carnival well and Silver looked about. Carnivals in equestrian tended to be much bigger and grander. With great search lights and whole blocks worth of games.  
"I should warn you I am dreadful at carnival games." Silver admitted. While he had played a few he never became good or even passible at any of them. It was almost supernatural how bad he was.  
"Really the great Silver tong, can't win a simple carnival game?" To prove his point, they went over to a dart game where you throw darts at a balloon. Each time he threw one either the balloon would not pop or the Dart would miss. On one occasion, it bounced off hit the oxygen tank and filled another balloon. "Wow you really do suck at games." Said spit Fire as she watched each sure-fire attempt miss. It was actually a relief to know he could be normal, if this counted as normal.

"I suck many things, games are just one of them." As she found out that night Silver had a surprisingly crude sense of humor. They both tried their hooves on many games and rides and even had some fun.

He learned she enjoyed all types of music and preferred the Blackmore nights, while he tended to lean towards adiemus. She also liked to paint and wile silver knew nothing of painting he liked to hear her talk about it. It showed passion and dedication that he could admire. Then they also shared a love of horror movies and scaring people. Nightmare night being the best time of year for them.

They walked passed a secluded space in the carnival where they were suddenly accosted by a group of unsavory ponies. He should have noticed them but he was just having so much fun that he could not pay attention to his surroundings.

It was several ponies that jumped out at them from the shadows that alerted him that something was very wrong. Some caring knifes and others hammers while trying to look menacing. Fire Jumped in front of Silver to protect him should something happen, he found this both amusing and very touched. Not since Iron and his shield had he been protected from anything.

The front stallion spoke up, his grizzled and matted appearance was so stereotypically mugger that it could have been funny. "Drop everything you own and leave the lady with us." So they were either Kidnappers or muggers. Possibly both. A coil of some sort of feeling was felt in Silvers gut but he ignored it for not to concentrate.

Silver looked around and observed the group. Most held steady confidence that spoke of experience. Only two or three being unsure of themselves. The light bits of jewelry on the head pony spoke of good money and practice. So, their main goal would be Fire or him. Not a good possibility. Five were earth ponies, one a Pegasus and two unicorns. The leader was one of said unicorns. He had charcoal gray coloring over a net as his Mark.

"We aren't going nowhere scum." Said fire in a good attempt at being brave. But she was a show mare not an actual fighter. A rescuer for sure but from fires, disasters and the like. She was not as prepared for such a situation. However, this was like the 27th time he was being mugged. Perhaps that was not something to brag about.

Taking another look around Silver spotted something interesting. Just to the right of the leader was a Green Earth pony. A pony he vaguely recognized and who was panicking a bit inside since he clearly recognized him.

Stepping forward passed Fire Silver let loose a tiny amount of his ghostly energy. Not to transform but to cause fear. The first thing any ghost learns of is how to cause fear in others. This is a self-preservation technique since most newborn ghosts are to week to even stand against a human. But for now it was enough to get everyone's attention on him. "Well, well, well. I recognize you my dear colt." Said silver in a tone that was both silky smooth and playfully evil. Like an evil clown. The Pony in question all but wet himself When he saw silvers eye's flash a deep red.

"And judging from the smell of urine you defiantly remember me." Swirling around the now shaking stallion he began his intimidating tactics. The other Ponies just watching on in confusion."Let's see where was it, MontBuffalo? No I never harmed a blue Pony there. Perhaps catro? No Your scared, not Catro scared." Taping his hoove on his chin he took on a thinking posture. "Oh, Mainhatten." He said with glee as the stallion confirmed it by shaking more. "Yes I seem to recall a similar situation where I broke a Blue stallion. Well glad to see I have such sturdy toys. Tell me witch game would you like to play now? Perhaps another game of pin the tail, Jigsaw, Mabey even the hatter?" With each suggestion, the Pony shook more and more till even his comrades got worried. Not being able to take it anymore the pony hit himself over the head with a wood Planck till he was unconscious. Blood splattered out from him in a river as Silver went back to Fire. "I do hate it when my toys don't want to play. Do you all want to play with me?" Letting loose one more blast of fear, Silver let Plasmius out for a second. Resulting in red eyes and sharp teeth that no pony ever had.

The leader of this band of scum was normally a logical man. But also, a very superstitious man.

Criminals were normally already superstitious. Add in magic and they were more so. So, everyone followed when the boss said "Yah, I'm not going to deal with this shit. Boys lets go, sorry to waste your time sir." Bowing his head, he left the same way they had come and sleep the day way far away from whatever crazy this guy had.

"Well that takes care of that. Shall we continue on?" Silver asked Fire who was still rooted to the spot. "I don't know if that was creepy or scary but it was kind of hot." She admitted. She never held back just to be polite. "And you know I could have taken them myself." She said giving him the stink eye.

"I'm sure you could, I just wanted to make it funnier." Accepting his response for now she hooked hooves with him again and they continued their date.

Returning home to HQ Spit fire had to admit that she had fun. It was a day like no other and it was entertaining how Silver described how he made those ponies freak out at the very sight of him. In some cases, it was in his capacity of being a lawyer while in others it was when he was Foulnapped. Turns out there was a danger risk when being a top-notch lawyer and he made it perfectly clear that anyone he dates could be nabbed as well. Of course, to Fire that sounded more like a challenge and excepted it with open arms. He did hold back some information but that was ok. Spit Fire was not one to poke her knows in other people's business and would let him keep his secrets.

She walked back to the HQ with a spring in her step, An Orange Rose in her hair. When she had said that most ponies give red roses Silver had just said that he was not most ponies and she was far form normal herself but in that sexy way that made her quiver. He then explained that while red roses represented tragic love, eternal love and so on. An orange rose represented desire, enthusiasm and passion. All things that he thought represented her quite nicely. Then proceeded to flatter her by saying "No matter what rose I get you it will always be insignificant in comparison to your beauty. Quite a sight to see I assure you." She will not admit to any blushing.

She strolled into her quarters and back peddled a bit to see the rest of her troops looking at her like they never saw her before. Putting on her aviator glasses again she barked "Off to bed the lot of you, we got a long day tomorrow." The sounds of her groaning troops made this a perfect night. Taking the glasses of her face softened as she touched the flower in her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

… … …

Silver stood in the middle of his lab, breathing hard as he concentrated on his mediation. He had finally looked into why his Mark was black. It turns out that the day he broke his wing was the day his dream or whatever magic that activated the mark died. As it stood all the books ponied to one thing. A slow Painful death. Having gone through that before Silver was in no hurry to do that again.

But it did explain some things. For one why his sense of taste would disappear, why his nose at times refused to work. Then there were the frequent bouts with depression. If he had not had years of being depressed he would have already succumbed to the depression and become a vegetable.

But then that begged the question of why he recovered at times. The only explanation he had would be that the emotion from his ghost half was crossing over and filling the gap that his Mark would have. Ironically becoming half dead may have saved his life.

However, there were consequences and risks to consider. His ghost half was essentially seeping into his normal pony form. A Halfa needed to have a balance otherwise mental instability would soon take root.  
Ghosts very being was tied to their obsession. So in a way they were Living Cuite Marks.

But if he had somehow given up on his desire to travel the world and there for become a fallen, then how was he able to become a halfa in the first place? It was a mystery that was constantly on his mind.

But Know he had to deal with another problem. He had to make sure his ghost half did not take over his mind. Witch was easier said than done. So, he went into mediation. To find were he and his ghost merged. He was not going to deny that the ghost was a part of himself. But like that part in every person's mind that craves violence, he had to get it under control.

A flash of a Blue haired Dan flashed in his mind. It was his evil, his corruption at the time that had corrupted Daniel into a monster beyond imagining. It was him and he hated himself for it. It was never destruction he sought but the fair Maddie's hand.

It was his inability to control himself at the time and letting those ghost instincts constantly loose that had warped him into a being so foul. After his instability had consumed him and he had gone on a rampage, killing many ghosts in his madness. Looking back, he was horrified at what he had done. It was no wonder Phantom had locked him up and thrown away the key. Not looking who might then pick it up.

It was in that Lab after being exhausted of all emotion, rebellion and life that his mind had ironically started to repair itself.

As Silver meditated in the middle of his Lab, Vlad stood up in all his white and horned visage. Vlad turning around and looking at silver. As soft melodic music began to fill the room.

" **You shall never succeed. I will always rule you."**

"Begone Vlad you are but an aged relic of a time long since passed."

" **Don't turn your back or blink or I'll be silver and you will be Vlad**."

"You do not scare me, you are but a part, something to hide in the dark."

Swirling around Silver Vlads visage becomes more and more demonic. Looking more like demon from some hell pit.

" **Do you think they will care? That they will accept you?**

 **Baha they will drive you out and hunt you down like all the humans before them**." Said the ironically ghostly visage.

"I cannot go back to how it was before." Silver said in a strong and shaky voice.

" **We were powerful**." Shouted the ghost.

"WE WERE MISERABLE." Shouted out Silver as Vlad reseeded back. Fresh tears coming out of Silvers eyes. "What did our power ever get us? A wife A home? All lost. No, we got an operating tale and scientists all too happy to move around our organs like children with paydou."

"Here we have a life, have things we want to protect. Not just own." Looking deep into the eyes of Vlad. A being that had stood with him always and was him. "Can we not just have peace? To enjoy our time with our family, to perhaps be something to someone?" Said Silver as his hooves began to shake.

Vlad looked down at the Crying child. **"Do we even deserve it. Or to take the chance that we will not be abandoned once more? Before our friends deserted us in our hour of need. Our family disowned us the moment they thought we might die. With all the things, we did. Do we even deserve it?"**

"I don't know." Said silver as the form of Vlad began to form back into Silver. It was no merry song but words that just needed to be said. For now, they would cooperate but for how long? And who would win? The Ponies fighting with a magic that was actively going to make him depressed? Or the Self-destructive ghost with anger issues?

Vlad got up from his meditative pose. It seemed that meditation would be a lot harder but also a lot more necessary than ever before. At least he could one day be able to regain his sense of taste again. He hoped. All he could do was hope that previous incidents did not repeat themselves. Even if they did help launch his career.

… … …

 **Canterlot Castel.**

Princess Luna walked towards the dining room and lamented once more at her failure. She had tried once again to enter a certain Ponies Nightmare In the hope of ending it. But was once again unable to break past the door. It was an odd hexagonal shape with yellow and black stripes along the door. It was impervious to any of her attacks and would quickly dissipate once she tried to pry them open.

She sat down on her royal chair and looked over the assortment of far too sweet dishes. If they were not immortal she swore they would have died of heart attacks centuries back.

"What has you so down Luna?" Said Celestia, a slice of cake, two eclairs and a pudding already on her plate.

"We are just Frustrated dear sister. We have spent much of the night getting into a pony's nightmare only for the nightmare to end before we can find out who it is about or before We can even open the door." She said as she piled on some pancakes and some vegetables. She did not like failing at the one job that was solely her own.

"Surely you can try again tonight, If the dream is so bad it will surly come back again." Said the princess of the day. Dreams were not her specialty and she was terrible at them as a rule.

"It is the fourth time I have tried to get in. But finding the door is just as hard as opening it. It seems like it can turn invisible till a pony is right in front of it. As it leaks such malevolent waves. I worry that whomever is having such intense nightmares might go insane. If I could get close to the pony in question I might be able to sense who it is but so far I have not had any luck." Unfortunately, she still had many duties to attend to and she could hardly afford to spend much time in the dream realm. She would just have to hope that the pony was going to be ok without her intervention.

…

 **Manhattan**

 **2 years ago.**

 _The Happy Harbor Inn was a nice and quaint little establishment. It's view over the ocean was second to none, even if the actual housing was not up to par. But the food was good and building clean. Silver was staying in room 104 in preparation for a case he was working on._

 _Joy Boot Vs Stomp Hooves was a class action law suit were Silver Boots was suing the company for Bad work, dangerously bad work, extortion and threats to his person. Silver boots being the name of the Company that did the work. As was reported by Joy, He had contracted the Stomp Hooves company to do some remodeling work for him at a building in Mainhatten. From the get go he was excluded as much as possible and when he made a surprise appearance at the site found that all the work was being dose with far cheaper and lower quality materials then he had paid for. The very foundations of the building would be in jeopardy if this continued._

 _He brought this up to the management but they all but threatened him. So, with no other recourse he hired a cheap lawyer by the name of Quick Quill to represent him in court. After the first day, the lawyer disappeared and Joy was left without a lawyer. So, she looked around and asked but no other lawyer was willing to take her case. She all but despaired but after talking it over with her old friend Step Blossom, Mother to Red Blossom, she learned of a new lawyer by name of Silver Tong that was her daughters friend and could help. She was skeptical at first and still was but she really had no other choice._

 _At their first meeting, she was even more apprehensive since she did not want to put someone so young in danger. "Look, Mrs. Boot, this case is rather simple and we have all the evidence and even a sympathetic judge. If you stay safe we will be fine. They don't even know who I am, so rest your mind and prepare. Go to a spa with Mrs. Bloom. I'll take care of the rest." Leaving her with a reassuring pat on the back Silver went over the rest of the paperwork with a fine-toothed comb._

 _The day stretched on as he read over reports looked at pictures, receipts and every avenue of attack possible. It amused him that he was on this side of a law suit but that did not make the work go by any more quickly. The Hearing was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon and could not be rescheduled again._

 _Silver yawned as he looked outside. The sky was a pitch black with bright glimmering stars indicating that he had once again worked far too late. It was good that he only needed two hours of sleep otherwise he might have gotten himself killed via insomnia long ago. A quick nap at his hotel and he should be fine. Silver got up and stretched his wings once more, paying more attention to his left wing._

 _He located up his temporary office and started to walk back up his hotel. A short half mile walks away. He was ever so grateful his leg had fully healed. He didn't think he could stand not walking and flying. However, it still left a long-jagged scar on his leg that had turned white. Becoming extremely visible on his person, unlike any other scars._

 _He looked up at the night sky and gave a mighty sigh of contentment. While He loved everyone back home, Red, Iron, Ma, PA and Violet. It did get a bit overwhelming at times. Sometimes he needed to retreat from that love and go into isolation. To be one with his mind and nothing more. When he got back he would appreciate them all the more, but for now it was getting to much anyway._

 _At least he could have a few peaceful nights. A dull clopping could be heard behind Silver as he cursed his own stupidity for even thinking of tempting fate. He turned to face whomever was coming but received a bat to the head for his trouble. Disoriented he was dragged by his hooves. By the time his disorientation faded he was standing in a dirty Mainhatten Alleyway. Surrounding him were six ponies. Four earths, one peg and one unicorn._

 _Silver held a hoove up to his head and as the sharp sting of the wound hit him he retracted his hoove to find blood. He may be more resilient now then as a normal pony but pain was still pain. "Well shrimp, I don't know what you did to piss off the boss but we gots to ask you some questions. See me and my friends here are looking a nice young mare that our boss has asked up to 'take care of'. Since you were spotted having lunch with said mare we would like to kindly ask you to her waraboutses. Of course you could stay silent but then I got the oks to break you legs. Then again, a sweet young think such as yourself might fetch a parity penny on …. UMF." As the unicorn kept speaking Silver Felt a shift. His ecto energies swirled and his head began to pound, focusing got harder and he didn't even realize that he had struck out against the unicorn. Struck so hard that the horn broke off._

 _Not realizing it his eyes turned a ethereal shade of red while his normally small fangs grew out. His Fur while not turning white did suddenly come alive, each hair moving of its own accord. His mind went blank and for a brief moment he remembered the Experiment room. Scalpels slicing flesh and needles countless needles always in him._

 _"My head huts, this annoying toy reminding me of such bad times. Must show little toy who his payer is." As he continued the four earth ponies rushed at him while the Pegasus flied up in to the sky. Such a pretty sky._

 _The first pony, a yellow stallion threw a punch but Silver was no longer playing around, not whole enough to show restraint. So when the Stallion threw his punch ad retraced it he found that hoove was facing the other way._

 _Head swaying to and fro Silver absorbed all the sencory information he could as he blocked another Red Stallions punch. He kicked as hard as he could between his legs and watched as clear rivulets fell down his feet. The stallion in so much pain he passed out while standing._

 _Last but not least was one shivering yellow stallion with a pink main. Silver zoomed at the yellow stallion, He tried to act brave but Toys should do what their masters want and not spiral into a chucky situation. So, he grabbed the station by the hooves, and started to tango. The stallion was so confused he just went with it. And as they tangoed, the spun and as they spun he crashed, his head right onto a ladder. All the ponies being unconscious. "Oh fuu. All my toys are broken now. He HE Ha." The flapping of wings could be heard above him as he looked up._

 _The blue peruses from before was still flying, automatically, not able to tear his eyes away from the carnage. He was sure at least three of those guys would not be the same again. "He he ha. Oh another toy, yippy, do you want to pay too?"_

 _Without a care in the world Silver unfurled his wings and started to flap out at the stallion. He was wobbly and could hardly get off the ground but then he lifted five feet into the air. "NHOPE." The blue one raced away as fast as he could, not caring for his destination as long as it was not here._

 _Silver was about to give chase when a "SNAP" Was heard and his left wing failed. A red line indicated just were the wing rebroke. Cutting across this wing down the middle and leaving the wing unusable. He plummeted down to the ground and passed out._

 _Waking a few minutes later Silver clutched his head as it pounded with unending fervor. It was like cats scratching around inside his skull, the pain was so unbearable. Looking around he saw the unconscious forms and possibly bodies of his assailants._

 _With a rush, he remembered all that transpired. What had happened? At first it was just acting but then it was like a switch had been flipped and he was not Silver Tong but Vlad Masters all over again. "Well silver my Boy. Can't do anything right now, pick yourself up dust yourself off and get some sleep." On shaky legs Silver got up and readied himself to go to his bed. But a pain from his side made him look back. His wing was now broken. Truly broken. He could not even blame the kidnappers, it was all on him._

 _At this point the hospital sounded good._

 _…. … …_

 ** _Hospital_**

 _Silver lay on a hospital bed while a doctor did his best to patch him up. "I'm sorry Mr. Tong but there is nothing else I can do for your wing." For the last half hour, the doctor had been fretting over Silvers Injuries. Patching up his bruises and cuts while setting the bone to at least heal in the correct shape. "I just don't have the necessary equipment to heal such an extensive injury. Most I can do if give you a heavy sedative while it heals." The doctor turned to begin writing in his clip board._

 _"NO, just give me something for the pain, set the wing so I can move around with it." Silver protested. He would not be laid up in bead while a trial was under way. He would be dammed before he ever let those pox riddled vermin that dare to call themselves ponies to ever one up him. They would rue the day they ever crossed Silver Tong._

 _The doctor tried to convince him otherwise but Silver was having none of it. He would ether get the pain relivers now or he would go to the trial without them. He would not waver until the doctor Cherry heart relented and gave him the prescription._

 _Walking out with a coat over his wings Silver began to plot, If the Stomp company thought he was going to be hard before then now he would be absolutely brutal. With a pink glow to his eyes Silver walked off into the darkness._

 _…._

 _1 Day latter_

 ** _Courtroom case._**

 _Silver arrived at the court room only minutes before the case was to begin. Joy Boot was figiting in her seat fearing the worst. She had done as instructed and gone on a spa day. So she looked as immaculate as possible given the circumstances. But siting their and Waiting on Silver was fraing her nerves. As soon as she saw him she was going to give him a piece of her mind._

 _Looking at the doors she did see silver but once she spotted the wing in a cast she quickly began to ask him if he was Ok. The Stomp delegation was also surprised to see him but for very different reasons. "Its fine, I am still capable of working. Besides, I still owe my esteemed peers a Thrashing." Silver let loose his best wolf smile, with on a pony was more like an evil smirk but still did the trick of making the Stomp Lawyers nervous._

 _Since this was a law suit and not a trial their was no jury of your peers. Only a judge and a secretary to note everything down. What followed was the most passion filled and downright cruel display of lawyering in equestria. Silver gave no quarter and poked ever whole in the defendant's story while improving his own._

 _" .. Blatant disrespect to a Client… Blatant disregard for safety as these receipts and contract will show… Illegal acquisition of materials….. Illegal threats made against my client." By the end of the trial not only had Joy Boots won all the money she had lost back and a substantial compensation package but the Stomp Company was going to be receiving inquiries and several investigations based on numerous other Claims and evidence that was presented by Silver. They would be in such a legal storm that they would be unable to get revenge from Joy boot._

 _Joy Boot herself was ecstatic, she had actually won, actually could live her dream. And it was all due to the Scary Pony next to her. "I really want to thank you for what you did for me, I'd hug you but quite frankly you also scared me half to death." She said as they exited the room. "Its fine, just make sure to consider sending me a copy of any contracts and agreement you have in the future so I can read them over." Getting extra business never hurt._

 _This would not be the last time Stomp heard of Silver but this first time would spell the beginning of the end of Stomp enterprises._

… … …

 **Silver Manor.**

Silver sat at his chair and looked back at his two friends. They had grown a lot from their old days. Iron took over the family metal working business and contract with Silver for a lot of work. Red became a doctor and was on retainer for his companies. He had loved studying with her about medicine and even pushed her towards some interesting discoveries. They were his rock and kept him sane in his madness or soon to be madness.

"Look, I'll give it to you straight. What do you know of the fallen?" Said Silver as he overlooked canterlot from his office. They confirmed that they did not know and Silver handed them each a sheet of paper with what a fallen was. Comprehension donned on reds face but iron did not yet know the significance till he got to the food tastes like ash part. He remembered silver mention how he had lost his taste buds once and had sneaked in a lot of habanero sauce to be sure. Results spoke for themselves.

"So, I guess you should not have forgiven sparkle so quickly." Said red as she eyed Silver over the paper. She noted each new line and scar and if he looked malnourished. After his taste buds left him he had lost the will to eat and needed a three-hour long lecture from her about how he should still take care of his body.

"Sure, if you want to take it like that." She had never really forgiven twilight and it showed whenever they met. It was not often but it still did when they were in class. "Anyway, I found a way I can mitigate it and maybe cure myself. But I feel like I need you to know. It would not be right for my best friends to not be aware of this. Also, the method I am using is rather risky. A meditative trance if you will that I have to do every day. But has a side effect that if I do it wrong I could become rather unstable."

"Looking between the two of them they asked, "How unstable?" "Nightmare moon." They gaped. Nightmare moon was one of the most feared legends in all of equestrian. The equivalent of the boogieman. Even after Princess Luna had returned it had taken quite a lot of assurances that she was not nightmare moon. "Yah, so it all else fails I want you to have this." He slid over a small box with a few buttons on it. "If I need to be incapacitated Put in 12333. If It takes more put 31111. I trust you two with this. And I hope it will never come to this. It should be obvious if it is necessary." They nodded and knew just how much trust he was putting into them right now.

Silver let out a sigh. "I won't take this to the rest of my Family. Father and mother are to far along in years to afford any more stress and Violet is at that faze were she hates me." He look a bit dejected at that as he did truly love his little sister and her rebukes to hang out with him were really starting to affect him. "Follow me." They began to get up as Silver took them deep into the heart of his home.

"I understand, I would not either. Thanks to business doing so well I was able to get my parents a nice house in Vermont, a nice peaceful place they can spend the rest of their lives. The business has been going rather well but the crown is really starting to go after our metal refining process. But these are not things I would worry them over." Iron tried to deflect a bit lot lighten the mood and we let him.

"Don't forget our patent still holds for two more years. Besides what happened to that little minx Feather heart? Last I heard you were head over heels with her?" Said red as she teased him a bit. Feather heart was his secretary at first but had teased him to the point that they were good friends.

"We moved in together." Ok so maybe more than friends. "She and her heard needed a new place to stay and I offered. I think you can image the rest." Now both Red and Silver looked at him with wide eyes and had to reevaluate their friend. "You know I should be scandalized or something but I've had to deal with Nurse Red Heart and her perverse sense of humor that this is nothing. She is insatiable when it comes to the jokes." Looking upwards at the sky with the hope of a solution she gave a great sight. Looks like she would spill the beans now. "Eventually I asked what it would take for her to stop and one thing led to another and now she is living with me as my pet." Now it was silver and Iron Who looked at her. Then they both looked at silver with a eyebrow raised in question. "I'm dating the captain of the wonder bolts." Ok so not as surprising but still odd that he would date anyone giver his disposition. "She is as sadistic as me." They spoke to soon. Anyone as sadistic as their friend was to be avoided. The thought of two of them was just scary.

They made their way down into Silvers lab. A well lite basement with cast iron walls and more computers then they thought existed in the country. Experiments of all shapes and sizes littered the ground and selves. On one end was a huge iron ring with black and yellow stripes.

"Well the serious mood from before is gone now. But I got one more thing to show you." Silver Walked into the middle of the lab and two white rings appeared near his middle they separated from his torso to his hooves and head. In his place stood a pure white stallion with Large wings and two goat horns on his head. He glowed In the gloomy light. In a world of magic this was still strange.

"What, how, Why?" Said red as she tried to come up with a medical explanation.

"yah, you may want to sit down, this will take a while." So be began to explain how in he created a portal to the ghost zone and how he had been in the middle of it when he was transformed. How this would affect him and others.

"You built a portal to the land of the dead and transformed yourself into a ghost. I'm not sure where I should be impressed or shove a stethoscope were the sun don't shine as punishment. Don't ask." Red said quickly to Iron. "Was not going to. But ditto."

"To be fair It was a 50/50 on whether it would kill me and I was really depressed at the time." He said as he flouted above their heads.

"Well excuse me for not noticing, we can barely read you as is. But at least we can be happy for you. Even if you are a blithering ass for doing this to yourself in the first place. Now if you will excuse me I have to go feed my pet." Snickering at the joke Silver felt a great weight come off his shoulders. Was this how Badger had felt when he could share his ghostly adventures?

"And that heard will only entertain itself for so long, See you next week buddy." Iron and red gave Silver a great big hug each, telling him that they will stay friends. Silver may not show much but at that point the smile on his face was plain for anyone to see.

 **What Do you think of this Chapter? Any fewture suggestions. A muse Hit me thanks to Night Master so I have a few more chapters of material. If you have any suggestions feel free to leave a review. Can't promise I will use it but will consider it.**

 **Thanks .**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **This is the Chapter that NightMaster inspired with a question. In this case the idea just flowed out and I had a blast writing it. I have a good soild direction this story can go. But still feel free to make some suggestion.**

 **Once again I don't own any of these characters.**

… .. ….

Silver looked over his screen in both wonder and fear. It was an entirely odd situation but one he was responsible for non-the less. When he had activated the ghost portal it seemed to have greater consequences than previously thought. Silver ran a hoof threw his hair as he tried to combine all the pieces together.

From what his readings showed a great many tears had happened because of his experiment. Ten to be precis. They were not full-fledged ghost portals now but more shades of ecto plasm that could become portals. They were scattered all over the continent and he would have to go and close every single one.

Some would be easy to get to as they were normal isolated forests but others, would be tricky. A portal in the heart of dragon country, the rocky plains, even one up in clouds dale.

The first one on his list was in the Jungles of Sanguia. A hostel place, filled a vast assortment of odd insects and monsters. Even the trees in that place could be poisons. While not immune to magic like the Everfree forest it was so far out of anyone's way that it was permitted to stay a wild place.

The question was, should he bring Iron and Red along? Red was out since she was needed at the hospital but he may be able to pull Iron from his work with ease and away from his herd with a lot more difficulty. Grabbing his personally designed mobile phone he punched in irons number and listened as it rang.

"Hello, this is iron speaking." Irons strong voice came across the line quite clearly and you could tell he was looking at paperwork from the extra dull edge in there.

"Hello Iron," Breathed out silver. "I have a bit of an issue pertaining to that slight problem we had talked about. Well it turns out It made a small mess around the world. I need to make a one week trip to the Sanguin woods. Would you like to go camping?" Silver heard rustling paper and a few muffled yells before Iron responded "Yah, ill meet you over at your place tomorrow morning That good?"

"Perfect/See you then." The both departed their phones and went to go pack. Silver putting his phone back on its charging station. He had built a small low level wireless antenna that used electric frequencies too high for modern day equipment to pick up or use. SO, all calls would be as secure as possible.

The design and equipment could reach all of equestrian with only five 360 degree antennas. The design and manufacturing had cost him a pretty penny but for a safe and secure connection he would do it. They had phones here in equestrian, just not mobiles ones. So, when his company came out with the design he expected some good sales.

…. …. ..

The next day.

Iron and Silver were setting up camp in a small clearing in the Sanguin woods. Only a small patch of undisturbed grass under a tree was suitable to camp under. "Soooo, tell me why we are walking through a dangerous woodland area again?" Said iron as he unlocked his bag and grabbed his sleeping bag. He was not opposed to camping and knew his way around a campfire. He did not prefer it to the comforts of the home but he would endure.

Finishing with his small but bug repelling tent Silver joined Iron by the Camp fire, Caring a pair of blankets for them. He threw one at Iron and then wrapped himself in the other. The fire was crackled and writhed in the dark of the night. Silver stared into the flames and watched them for a bit before wetting his lips.

"After my transformation into a Halfa I failed to notice that the process had a side effect. Opening the portal opened other portals in places of power all over the world. Most places of power are connected and feed off each other to support a magical power system. Some call them Lay lines. The royal Palace is built on one and uses its power to defend itself." Silver put up a Kettle to make some tea. "While not true portals yet, More like scratches in the fabric of the world rather than rips, they can evolve using the magical energies into full-fledged portals. That would be rather bad so I need to close them. I apologies for dragging you with me but I may need some help with this."

Iron just stared at Silver and had a odd look in his eye. "You really don't realize, do you?" With a exasperated tone Iron got up and Sat down right next to Silver. "Dude you have supported me and Red for years, ever since becoming friends over a multi colored cloud you have been helping us and supporting us asking for nothing more than our friendship. Personally, I started to feel like we were taking advantage of you when you taught us so much. It's why we started our companies on our own. By Nightmares scraggly tail you were supporting us even while bleeding out on the ground. So, ask for whatever you need." Iron took a breath while Silver just looked their stunned. "Look, don't ever apologize for asking us for help, we are your friends and it feels good to finally repay you for all your help." With that Iron gave an uncharacteristically long hug to Silver. Iron got a little worried when Silver stared to tear up. Big fat tear coming over his impassive face. "Why are you crying this is a good thing."

"These are tears of happiness and relief. Relief that my trust was not misplaced and you are in fact both true friends. You were not my first friends but you two are the ones I count as my best friends." After that he got choked up and just laid there with his friend and enjoyed playing with the fire till they fell asleep. Silver first putting up a few defenses to ward off animals.

The next day they headed east, deeper into the woods. A small gadget Silver had invented to track the ghostly energy was used to point them towards the way. It was a good thing Iron was good at levitation spells or this would have taken longer as they had many cliffs, sudden drops and animals to run from. Vlad even had to use his ecto attacks on a few carnivore's mountain lions. They looked like their south American cousins but had much larger paws and features in their hair.

"Can't you fly in that form?" shouted Iron as they were chased by the Loins. He had a point and Silver picked him up and they flew above the heads of the lions and over a ravine the cats could not cross. "Why in Tartures did you not do that in the first place?" Wisper/shouted Iron.

"First, I spend so much time on the ground I kind of forgot and second it still effects my Pegasus wing. If I use it too much I can seriously damage it. A leisurely flight into the clouds is ok somedays but using it so violently will cause some damage. Like the difference between walking on a sprained hoove and running on it with a full backpack." Explained Silver if it had been so easy he would not have lost his Mark in the first place.

"Hu, Hu How much farther?" Iron said as he huffed. "Just one more mile and we should be at a temple like place. I don't have much information on it other than this part of the forest housing some strange tribes, pony or otherwise." Silver took out his Ecto Detector and found that they were indeed only a mile away from their destination. But the signal looked odd as if it was fluctuating in strength. "We may need to hurry up to the site, the day is still young and I don't like the look of this signature.

They sped up their pace a bit and got around all the dangerous fauna as well as managed to find a somewhat stable path over the hills. They managed to make it out onto a cliff with a view of their surroundings. Down below was what looked like a Mayan temple. It was obviously abandoned for some time and only a small amount of building surrounded it. On the top of the pyramid was a golden key that glowed in the sun light.

At the bottom, however was where the real show was. A large group of what looked like Hit Ponies were surrounding a Brown mare in an explorer's uniform. She was tied up in rope and then tied again to a post in the middle of the city. Iron gasped "What is that?" he said pointing at a Large Reptilian Creature that looked to be talking with the mare. "I don't know?" Iron looked up at his friend sharply, it was one cold day in Tartures when Silver admitted not knowing something. "I can't know everything." He said in lew of an explanation. "Although from what I can see he has to be the villain in all this. Look at those wide sweeps of his hands, those boastful movements those victorious had gestures. Classic evil villain gestures of a villain giving some sort of monologue that will result in giving up his whole plan to his enemy since he thinks he has already won." Iron once again gave Silver a questioning look. Silver just looked back at him impassively "You don't know everything about me."

Agreeing he began to formulate a way to go help the mare, because fact it. If the universe puts such a situation in front of you, then clearly fate wants you to do something. "If you fly us down their will you still be able to use your attacks?" Iron had seen a demonstration of his attacks on the way and they were impressive.

"I'd rather not use much ghost energy so close to the portal, I can still throw some bolts since they are too thick to be absorbed anytime soon back into the ether, I can stay transformed in this state but flying is out of the question. I would need to turn my wings into ghost tails and I rather not do that so close to a ghost portal or rather Reality scar." Explained Silver as looked over the seen. The big lizard thing had apparently gone off to enact its evil plan. He had left the mare with the group of hoodlums that honestly did not look like they would just stick around for the conversation.

"Ok, I can Levitate us down and then we can just take them out. There's only 5 left and that big guy is gone. We can take them." Silver had to agree as he could take any pony at range in his ghost form and while he would limit himself he could still fire some blasts. Even Iron was no slouch, having worked with plenty of actual iron in his time and at Silvers insistence learning stealth. "Nothing more terrifying than a silent giant." Also magic.

They levitated in Irons Gray aura down to the ground. No one else noticing another gray spot among more gray plants. They crept up till they could easily see their targets. " _Iron, do you think you can cast a sleep spell at the same time I cast a ecto ray at the blue Unicorn pony_?" " _Yah, Ill take the Yellow unicorn_. _After that I can take care of the two on the right and then you take that last Peguses_." Agreeing they both charged their spells and let fly.

.. … .. .

Daring doo (Aka Yearling) was not having a good day. First her publicist wanted another story as soon as possible. Those things did not just appear out of thin air and needed work. She thought her day would get much better after the museum had contacted her that one of its items had been stolen and they would like for her to retrieve it. Unfortunately, it was a trap and she fell right in hook line and sinker. Her caravan driver had run out on her the first sign of trouble and left her to be captured by Ahuizotl's men. She really should learn to not trust people.

Daring doo was a accomplished adventurer and author dedicated to preserving some of the world's oldest treasures. Then immortalizing the adventures in books. She heard they sold rather well and payed for her exploits.

She had received the call early this morning that the Key of Anubis. An ancient artefact said to be able to open portals between worlds was stolen by a large cat/ dog thing. And as much as she hated the Scaly mud bitter she could not let him loose on other worlds.

So she had set out to the one place that the key had originated from and brought along a small caravan that held anything she might need. They had trekked for about a week looking for the darn thing until they had stumbled across the city.

It was magnificent. From the old buildings to the temple in the center it was a treasure trove of ancient artefacts to a time even before Celestia. A fountain of knowledge and discoveries just waiting to be uncovered. She had been so eager to get into the city that she had missed the rather obvious net trap. As soon as the first net fell her caravan driver, Matis, had run off with all her luggage.

Now she was tied up to a stick in the middle of the city surrounded by dozens of guard ponies. While not the worst possible situation it was still bad with all of Caballerons Men surrounding her. Then He showed up. Ahuizotl. Part lizard part monkey dog and all evil. A truly disgusting and huge behemoth whose life goals seem to evolve around making her life a lot harder.

"Well, Well, Daring doo. Come to foil my plans?' Humm. " She kind of zoned off after that. Once you heard one villain speak you heard them all. But she did catch the last part. "And when the portal opens I shall step threw into a world I will conquer. Then come back to finish what I started." He then left her to enact his evil plan and left her with five of Callerons strongest men. All seasoned brutes that were capable of a bolder smash and somewhat competent in their brain.

Then two of them fell to two beams of light that originated from behind her. The next thing she knew two of Callerons only unicorns were on the ground either sleeping or unconscious as two ponies rushed out from behind her. The First one a Handsome Dark Blue unicorn with a gray mane had levitated two of the henchmen and slammed their heads together, knocking them both out. On the other side, another Handsome white Peguses with what looked like ram horns was choking out the last pony while whispering something into its ear. Whatever he said must have had an effect since before falling into unconsciousness the pony looked terrified.

The Blue unicorn then turned back to the White pony and said "Did you have to terrify the guy as well? Chances are with whatever you said he won't sleep for a week." The silver Pony looked over at the downed Henchmen before giving it a small but not gentle kick. "Some fear will do him good, maybe next time he'll rethink his life choices. Far be it from me to tell someone what to do but I can surely scare them into it." The silver Pony walked back towards the blue one and then they headed towards her.

Ok, Yearling deep breaths. They are only two ponies. Two ponies that dual hooved had taken out five of Collerons best men. Even with him out sick they were still formidable.

The silver Pony walked up to her and gave what she thought was a smile but found it hard to tell. He barley used his facial muscles. "Sorry about the ruckus. We were just wondering if you could give us a bit of information. You see me and my friend here have some business up in that temple. But when we got close we discovered that what I assume is the melodramatic love child of a monkey and a dog slithered its way in and seemed to be giving you an evil monologue. We would be forever in your debt or at least get you out if you could tell us what is going on." Finished the silver Pony. His horns were gleaming in the light and with his affluent speech he seemed almost regal.

"If you get me out of here I'll tell you whatever you want to know." She said. They hoped up onto the stage that she was tied to and with a quick tug and casual use of strength Silver tore the ropes away.

"My Nemesis Ahuizotl stole the Key of Anubis from the Philadelphia Museum of history and brought it here to the AzColt ruins. He plans to use the Key to open a portal to another world and then conquer it. Then he will raise a army and march back into equestrian. The key works by using the natural magic in the air to open the gate if we can get the key off the Pyramid temple then we can stop him." She explained all she knew of the situation and needed to take a deep breath after that.

Silver looked up at the top of the pyramid and then at iron. "Well that would explain why the dimensional scar is opening so soon. While I see many flaws with that plan least of with that the denizens would not be conquerable like he thinks but I would rather not have that portal opened in the first place." They began to walk towards the pyramid.

"What can you tell me about the interior of the Pyramid?" Silver asked Yearling as he and Iron walked alongside her. Checking her over for injuries.

"Well the first chamber is like a maze but that I can deal with that, second should be full of traps while the last one should lead on into a staircase that will lead up into the top of the tower."  
"Iron do you think we could levitate up there and take the short route?"

"Nope, levitating us down was easy but it's a whole other story to levitate things against gravity. As most I could levitate you and MRs doo can fly." Iron's horn began to glow as he prepared the spells necessary.

"Ok, Time is of the essence I don't like leaving you hear but then again I'll be the one with the twenty-foot-tall monkey dog with a speech impediment." Silver was surrounded by a magical aura that show him up into the air, Helping his friend along by lightly flapping his wings.

"Try not to squirm too much, using magic on you has always been a lot harder than anyone else. Especially now." With that Iron was just barely able to lift Silver up onto the building. Silver then signaled for him to hide and rest. At least his Friend would be safe from most harm down below.

Silver then started to hop up the stairs. "So, who are you two and what are you doing here anyway? Not that I'm complaining about the assist but the last pony to help me was a hyper blue Pegasus that was more a super fan then an adventurer. And you seem oddly prepared for this." Yearling otherwise known as daring doo asked of her new companion as she flied next to him.

"Me and my friend detected a dimensional breach I unfortunately caused. Nothing to bad and we caught them early. Nothing should have come of them even if we left them alone for years but I would rather not leave thing up to chance. So as recompense for my mistakes I go out and seal the scratches in reality I made. Unfortunately, this one is being opened by that key at an accelerated rate. If you can get the key away from that green light above the key then I can repair the tear." He explained what he could of his predicament and why they were here but chose to leave out who exactly they are.

Yearling was impressed, not many people could own up to a problem they made and make an effort to fix it. Perhaps there was more to this Pegasus then just a pretty face. Wait. "Wait, why don't you just fly up?" She asked while hovering above him. On his next jump he spared her a glance. "When I was a foal I was heavily injured in Canterlot. Consequently, I had a broken hoof, several broken ribs, a fractured pelvis and one broken wing. A broken wing that the doctors had half a mind to cut off." Yearling gasped as she pictured for a second not having one of her wings. The sheer imagery of it nearly drover her to tears and to shudder.

"Yah, that's most Pegasus reactions. However, they did keep it on. I just can't ever use it. Maybe in a emergency when I'm falling I could glide with it but even then it would break again. The wing just had so many cracks that any pressure could re break it. That is why I cannot fly." He could in his ghost form but he was not going to chance using any powers so close to a volatile portal. The story also helped to build a bit of trust between him and dew. And trust was needed when you were about to save the world or at least his world, together.

Silver huffed as he watched out for their pursuer. He was only 5 more steps away before hearing a loud booming from bellow. Looking back Silver saw the blue creature from before making its way up to them in a fury. With only a few steps away Silver planned. "Can you grab the key and fly away with it?" I asked her on the fourth step. On the third step she said "No its too heavy I'll just drop or break it." But she did fly up onto the top and start to move the key around in the hops of loosening it. One step away and I heard the roar of the creature behind me. I was so tempted to shoot a ecto blast into its mouth but being so close to the portal would defiantly destabilize it.

I reached the top.

In the middle of the platform was a large pony sized key that was imbedded into the ground. A Green vortex was beginning to form over it as the portal began to stabilize and a true portal began to form. Yearling was at the key pushing for all she was worth but was unable to get it out.  
Silver rushed forward and griped the key on the other end of Yearling. With a almighty pull the key shot out of the ground and landed in yearlings awaiting hands. It was heavy but just manageable. "Glide down to the city to Iron he will protect you." She nodded and used every bit of strength to move the key. Her wings burned with intensity as they worked just to keep her falling at a survivable pace.

That left Silver up on the top with only himself and the portal. Reaching into his side pack he pulled out a device shaped like a thermos. While it was not exactly like the Fenton thermos it should help with sucking up some of the power.

Laying it down he watched as a blue beam began to slowly rise up into the portal and fil it with ethereal blue energy. While this was going on Silver knelt and began to meditate. While the thermos would patch the dimensional rip he himself would have to absorb the ambient ecto energy in the air and portal.

Silver took a deep breath and looked inside himself at his Spiret network. It was almost like the blood veins running through your body. But these veins were more spiritual and pooled around in places. His mental imagery showed him that his looked like pink tubes that flowed through his body all going threw one or two points one from his heart and one form his brain.

Normally he would just circulate the energy from his cores into his body. Strengthening the energy vessels and slowly increasing his max power as well. It took some getting used to as a pony but silver got back into it again once he regained his ghost powers.

However now he would use a trick only ghosts could use. While the living could pull only their natural power ghosts could absorb ectoplasm to help build their own. It was why ghosts could reform so much faster in the ghost zone then in the living world. They mostly did it unconsciously and it explained so many things about the box ghost.

Silver reached up with his senses and found the ectoplasm just dripping above him. Reaching out he mentally pulled on the extra power in the sky. It slowly gave way and began to descend towards Silver. The Ectoplasm entered via his Sky Chakra located at the head were the brain is located. It dealt with knowledge and improved upon one's mental capacity and control. Then he started to move any excess into his sun chakra located in his stomach. It dealt with the strength of the body and his ghost power output.

The energy began to fill each chakra point till it was fit to bursting. Small tears appearing on them as they strained under all that pressure. Silver quickly patched them up with his own Energy but it was a somewhat painful and tiring process. As soon as he repaired one side another would form. Some tried to leak out but he willed it back in as the last of the energy was dealt with.  
To release some pressure, he began to circulate the excess into his Ecto streams. Making them also expand and work faster to accommodate the extra pressure. At least now since he could control it and keep his ecto vessels from tearing. He had once made the mistake of absorbing too much energy without fully knowing how to heal the damage and spent the week on his old steel floor passed out till they heal enough for conscious thought.

A strong wind came in from the north and blew into Silvers hair. He opened his eyes to reveal that they were pulsing pink with fire. He stood up on shaky legs and when he stumbled he noticed he left a small indent in the ground. _I grew stronger, much stronger_.

Ignoring the indent for now he took a few tentative steps. He felt different, not bad but different. For one he knew his hair had not been that long when he started. It used to reach down to the base of his neck, now it cascaded down onto his back. Taking a hair tie out of his bag he tamed it into a quick ponytail. He wondered how violet would react to seeing even more of her favorite hair. Even more importantly how would Spit fire react to it? He now had even longer hair then she did.

Hearing a large crash Silver realized that he had spent far longer absorbing the portal then he had intended. Iron and that Pegasus he still did not know the name of were down there.

Quickly grabbing the thermos, he started to hop down the huge steps back into the small city. His heart beating even fast from both adrenaline and worry for his friend.

... ….. ..

 **Iron POV.**

1 hour ago

Iron was hiding in a small stone building at the base of the temple of the azColts. From what he could tell it used to be a very old blacksmiths home. This made him feel a lot more at ease then he really should be. Normally he would be internally panicking. But there was something about a furnace and hammers nearby that calmed him down.

Taking his time, he tried to rest up and regain his energy. It took a lot out of a Stallion to both track threw a jungle for most of the day as well as perform numerous feet of magic. It drained him almost as much as his heard back home.

He would never give up his heard but he also could never say no to Silver. For one he hardly ever asked for anything and another he was practically family. So, he just looked over the old store looking for anything interesting.

The Smelting table was rather nice for a relic and seemed to still hold some coals, as if whomever lived here expected to come back within the hour. Iron was impressed they were so well preserved. Moving on he found some examples of the Smiths work.

They were wonderful. Very detailed and wonderfully carved pieces. There were steel combos and sharp knifes an assortment of tools and a fair few pieces of jewelry. He wondered why people ignored them? He was sure looters would have eventually gotten a few.

Looking deeper he saw scrolls on one end. Now his Ancient Ascolt was rusty but he was sure A hammer whacking an iron translates to smiting. Lifting the scrolls with a bit of magic he perused them. Yah could not read a word. But it looked interesting so he pocketed them in his side pack.

He nearly bounced out of his skin when a THUD came from outside. Peering out he saw the Mare they had saved before being chased down by Ahuizotl. She was quickly falling, just barely able to keep from crashing.

Rushing out he grabbed her and the key with magic and then bolted out into the maze of buildings. "Where are we going?" asked the mare. "Runing…. Hiding." He said while in between breathes. He chanced a look back and saw that another ten ponies had joined Ahuizotl in his hunt. A small crater forming were the Dog/ monkey/lizard had jumped off the temple and into the ground.

Iron dashed even harder and dragged them off into the endless maze of houses. Breathing quickly he set down the mare and quickly sked "What is your name?"

"Yearling." "Ok Yearling, we have to pick a strong house and bunker down into it for as long as it takes Silver to get back. Can you fly up, just below the sight line and find us a richer looking building? The richer it looks the better the construction." Orders given he hefted the key and strapped it down onto his back. No need to waist the magic if he could just carry it.

He followed Mrs Yearling to a nice big house only a few short blocks away. It was sparkly decorated but looked sturdy and they had their pick of rooms to hide in. They ran in and went for the fifth door they found. Turned out it was an ancient Bedroom, filled with all the hallmarks of happily married couple. Very happy judging from the toys. Strewed about everywhere.

"Why honey if you just wanted to get into bed with me all you had to do was ask. No need to go through all this monster and doomsday business." Yearling Joked behind him. Having spent so much time with a heard of perverts he quickly quipped. "Ah but what fun would that be?"

Raising the key, he put it in the bed and wrapped it in the bedding. It was week form ears of wear but still usable. "So we have about half an hour before they find us." Iron said as he moved a desk to bar the door.

He let out a sigh and laid back against the desk. "Wont your friend be in trouble out their?" Asked Yearling as she sat on the bed then got quickly off as she realized it held years of dust.  
"His name is silver, I'm Iron. He will be fine, Gough." He said as he choked on some of the thrown-up dust. "Silver has a good head on his shoulders and is no push over. He can take care of himself. Once he is done with sealing that tear in the sky he will come rushing down here and pummel that overgrown mutt." Iron said confidently as he looked for anything else he could use to bar the door.

Yearling still looked rather worried and started to pace about. Only years of adventuring letting her keep her cool in this dire situation. Iron was no better on the inside. A mess of emotions and a constant state of worry for Silver. He may have said that to Mrs Yearling but he could not help but worry about Silver. For someone who was so strong he could be surprisingly fragile. What with all the Ghosts, fallen and lawyer business being heaped onto him and now having to save the world from random ghost portals. He worried that silver would overstrain himself.

But he kept his outside appearance in check. Years of being with Silver have shown him that if you act and look like you are in control then you can muddle through almost anything. So, while yearling passed all she saw was iron looking rather like his name sake.

"So what are you doing out here anyway?" He asked her. So she began to explain how she was an adventurer, treasure hunter and author. Then how she got into this mess. "Ha, you will get along with Silver swimmingly. He's always had a adventure's itch. He would probably be in this profession, if not for the accident. If you ever need any help of the mystical kind again he's the Stallion to call."

"I would think the unicorn in the room would be the one to call for magic advise?" Said Darning Do aka Yearling.

"You might but Silver was the one who made the experiment that made the rifts. We are just support. Can't hurt anyway." They began to exchange stories of their adventures and became somewhat closer. Before they knew it an hour had passed. In the middle of one story involving Him, Silver and red and a hot air balloon Iron stopped mid-sentence, He parked his ears up and listened. Hoove steps could be heard right outside the door. Iron signaled to Yearling to go by the window. Checking she signaled the coast was clear. They gathered up the bundle of key and opened the window. Sneakily they jumped out the window as soon as the door to the room burst open revealing Ahuizotl as well as a half dozen other ponies. Ahuizotl screeched when he saw them just on the other side of the window and tried to burst threw it only to find he bounced off the wall. Frustrated he went down the stairs but the merc ponies were smaller so fit into the window.

They chased down the two for miles, weaving in and out of the city but now that they found them, shaking their pursuers was a lot harder, even more so with the huge key. They turned down another ally only to find a dead end. Turning back they were going to charge but the Grunts had already caught up. They were trapped.

Backing up they hit the wall and Iron only had time to set up a Shield around them with his magic as the ponies charged at them. The shield was a dull gray colored dome that separated them from the others. They were safe, for now, but stuck. A shield like this, while Irons specialty, was still darning to cast. It would hold but only so much. With the ponies pounding on it like that he estimated another half hour.

Then Ahuizotl Showed up. "You gave a merry chase little ponies but now you are done for the great Ahuizotl is here to take back the key and… ." He continued off into another mini monologue. _Silver was right they really do live the sound of their own voice_. Thought Iron as he stopped aping attention. Concentrating on condensing the shield to his front so that it only looked like it was a whole dome. The back was week but they did not need to know that.

Ahuizotl got rather annoyed that the Unicorn was not paying attention to him so started to punch and push on the shield as well. While it did not have the force of a canon it was still a thirty or so tall giant wailing on his shield. Great Booms could be heard as all the goons and Ahuizotl hammered at the shield.

A normal unicorn would have faltered after five minutes but since Iron was an expert on shields he could hold out longer. At 25 minutes, he was starting to strain and had to sit down to keep concentrating.

After another 5 minutes Iron began to notice something, The pressure on his shield was lessening. Looking around he found that at least half the goons had disappeared. Smiling he figured vlad must have been done and kept his shield up and even lowered the power a little so that everyone would think he was weakening and pay only attention to his shield. Steadily more and more would disappear and soon only Ahuizotl was left.

"Soon little unicorn that key will be mine and I shall rule the world." He hit the shield one more time and watched as it shattered. He smirked to himself and said, "Boys grab em." Nothing happened as he looked around to find all his men were gone.

"I'm afraid your ponies are currently indisposed." A voice said behind him, whirling around he was the met with the ice cool visage of Silver standing beside a pile of his goons. Silver himself looked to be glowing as he stood near the pile.

Screaming Ahuizotl jumped at the Stupid pony for revealing itself, only for his had to pass right through the pony. Silver dematerialized his wings and flew up into the air and delivered a devastating uppercut to Ahuizotl's head. Rearing back the Half dog was unable to defend himself as Silver gave another solid punch to his Abdomen. Rearing over and out of breath Ahuizotl could only watch as a hoof descended onto his neck. "Never threaten my friends again. Understood?" Filled with fear Ahuizotl shook his head in agreement. "Good." Silver kicked him again knocking him unconscious.

Turning he ran at Iron and barreled into him giving him a great big hug. "I am so glad your safe." He said as he looked over Iron for injuries, finding none he abated and looked over at Yearling. She was slack jawed and just staring at Silver as he glowed in the evening sun. Actually glowing.

"Well I see you are doing well miss. Would you like to accompany us back to camp or would you prefer to stay?" Silver asked. Finally getting a hold of her senses, she agreed to come with them as long as they return the key to the museum as well as tell her how the heck he had managed to defeat Ahuizotl in less time that it took to make dinner.

"All in good time, But for now we should leave, I don't want to be here when they wake up." Pointing at the pile of unconscious bodies Silver and co agreed that this conversation could wait. Just before leaving however Silver moved some of the bodies in rather compromising positions. Giving a small giggle from his old and new friend. You can't go through all this and not be friends.

… …. …

 **Back at camp**

They had managed to reach their camp with some assistance from Silvers new power up. Once they touched down Mrs Yearling whirled around and said "Explain." Both Stallions looked at each other and Silver finally said "Very well my deer, but first we will need assurances that nothing we say can or will get divulged to anyone." Yearling didn't notice before but Silvers voice was deep and cultured, a voice that resonated deep into you. Flushing she also noticed that while His glow had dissipated his extra Muscles had not.

Thinking what she could do to get him to trust her she had an idea. "My real name is Daring Doo dazzling. I use yearling as a pen name for my books so that my enemies don't track me down. Being a treasure hunter pays well but is dangerous work." She said. After the day, they had she felt that she could trust them. At least with this small tidbit.

Looking at each other the two stoic stallions had a silent conversation involving raised eyebrows and head nods. "Fine" finally said Silver. A glowing white ring appeared need him and then split into two one raising above his head and the other two his hoof shoes. In place of the Dashing and savage looking white pony with dark gray Maine and two goat horns on his head now stood a handsome and intelligent looking black pony with white hair and no horns. Daring's mouth dropped again as her brain tried to proses the information.

"Let me reintroduce myself miss Doo. Silver Tong, Lawyer business man and scientist." He held out a hoof for her to shake but she stood frozen for another minute. Ok, she could take transforming ponies and interdimensional gateways that was like a Tuesday for her. But finding out that said ponies is also one of if not the best lawyer in all of equestrian and owner of a number of successful business, was too much. She needed a second to reboot.

"Ok, I'm going to go to bed you can fill me in tomorrow. I have some processing I need to do." She started to walk back towards her tent. Iron could not help but say "Is that what their calling night time activities now? I guess I must have been all wrong I thought it was called… Ghu." Iron had to stop as the massive key slammed into him courtesy of one annoyed mare. Silver snickered off to the side at his friend's misfortune.

They then all turned in to get to sleep.

The next day they had packed up and got ready to head out. Silver spent the time since he awoke meditating and refining the energy he had absorbed. At least now he would have some Control. He swore his arm had been ringing with the force he used to punch out Ahuizotl.

They had spent some time talking to Daring and came to an accord. "Alright ill call you guys if I find any more interdimensional portals or hear of one." Said Daring after she got a bare bones explanation of what happened. As well as a basic understanding that Silver now had semi magical powers and why he did not use them till the portal was closed.

"Thanks, and you have a standing invitation to the Silver manor anytime you come to canterlot. Just use the cell I gave you to give me a heads up. No need to get those ridiculously expensive hotels then." While she would have argued the point of staying at a stallion's home she also knew exactly how expensive it was. "Deal."

While it was not his apartment he did stay at the manor at least three months out of the year and kept it clean. It was his third place to live behind home and his parents place.

Walking out of the woods and finally to civilization. "I better get this puppy to the museum and collect the reward money. Hopefully this time it will stay there."

"With what I did to the portal you at least won't have to worry about anyone else opening the gate for at least a millennium. If someone steals it again all they will get is a really expensive door opener." That relived everyone that they would not have to go through this again.

"In that case, good bye." Daring whirled the key around her person and marched off into the museum.

"Think we're ever go'na see her again Silver?" Iron asked already missing the spunky Treasure hunter.

"Of course, we will, if nothing else she has fallen under the spell of my delicious cooking." Silver had spotted how she wrapped and pocketed the extra sandwich he had made using wild ingredients.

"Does that mean you got your taste sense back, you get way happier when you have it?" Iron said as Silver turned back.

"Almost I was able to taste tea for the first time in weeks again after we got to camp. Its diluting again but I feel I am getting closer to achieving a balanced state where I can still taste food but not spiral into egomaniacal Villainy or only taste ash and spiral into suicidal depression. Still all this new Power is going to make meditating a lot harder." Iron clapped him on the back. This whole trip was worth it just to make sure his friend feels better. Red and Iron did not like it when their friend got depressed. The weeks he would shut himself away were some of the most boring they ever had.

 **Is this the last we see of Daring Doo? Will Ahuizotil ever get his revenge? Will Silver find all the portals in time? We will see next time on Fruit-loop in Equestria.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I do not own any of these characters and they are all owned by their respective owners.**

 **Wild Pegasus Stadium.**

… … ..

Looking up at Spit Fire as she raced along the track Silver brought all thoughts of any possible ghost attack out of mind. From what he could tell Spit Fire was in good form today and was breaking past even her fellow wonder bolts. They had a date latter today but before then she had invited him to watch her fly. He made a reservation at roller ring. But an upper-class one.

Watching the wonder bolts in a race is like watching NASCAR. Entertaining in the beginning and end but boring as all hell when just watching the middle. The only highlights being some crashes. At least the food was good and the company descent. He was in the box seats where all the noise was canceled out and he could think without his ears being screeched off. Working with Wonderbolts did have its privileges. He found the whole thing boring but watching his new girlfriend did make the experience somewhat enjoyable. It helped considerably that he brought some paperwork that needed to be done with him. So just before the last 20 laps he was approving the experimentation of new biological research into stem cells as well as robotic appendages. However, rejected idea of a self-opening trash can.

Putting down his work Silver looked up at the last leg of the race. While A Mare named Quick WiP had been in the lead for much of the race. Spit fire being the only one that passed her at any time. But it looked like she might lose. There were only 15 more laps and the pack that had been trailing them was speedily getting closer. On lap 10 the two racers on the back got gramps into their wings, causing them to shoot upwards. The crowd gasped as the smoke trail behind them continued to build, signaling an incoming crash.

As the two lead mares and the pack reached them again they all had to break and swerve to avoided both the raisers, smoke cloud trail and features.

While a normal cloud trail is not threatening, a wonder bolt smoke trail is rather dangerous if you impact it too soon. The smoke is highly condensed and unless you let it dissipate for a few minutes then it was the equivalent of hitting a window with sub-sonic speeds. You could go through it but it would hurt a lot. So everyone did everything they could to dodge the mass of dark clouds.

But in all the confusion Spit Fire, with her cat like reflexes, dodged the clouds and sprinted passed them all. They were soon on her tail but it was too late. Momentum was shattered and Spit fire raced passed the finish line, Wining the Derby 500. From what Silver heard it was a grate achievement.

As she crossed the finish line the crowed went into a deafening uproar nearly shattered the glass he was behind. Silver felt proud for her, and as soon as the last person was out of the room he turned intangible and invisible and flew out of the room to find Spit fire.

The whole ground was abuzz as Spit fire won the championship and therefore scored another trophy for the wonder bolts. Princess Celestia was even here to give out the rewards. Her Rainbow hair tied back a bit to keep from being messed with by the strong winds.

Children cheered while their parents hollered at the new and returning champion. "For an outstanding show and great race, I present to you Our Returning Champion "Spit Fire". Said the princess and she levitated a trophy and reef onto Spit fires head. A large banner was sparkling behind her with the word Champion written on them. She was so happy and ablaze with life that she really lived up to the fire part of her name.

In all the confusion Silver became tangible and visible again, right up front. When spit fire saw him and that he did seem happy (She got better at reading him) her smile got even wider. It was only her militant control that she was able to stop from vibrating in place. Then came the reporters hounding her with questions and congratulations. Team mates and couches, engineers and staff all came up and congratulated the yellow red mare.

After all the hub bub had died down Silver finally walked up with her, almost seeming to blend right into place. It was a whole minute before she even notices that he was there. But when she got over the small mental shock she hugged him with a force he hadn't felt since his bout with pariah dark. He was convinced that if he was not a halfa he would have suffocated. But instead he tentatively returned the hug. For Silver, it just felt wonderful to he hugged.

"Thanks for coming I know these aren't really your sean." Said spit fire as they began to walk back out. "Are you kidding, This was important for you, there for it was important for me."

"Good answer, but you wont have to worry about another time. I'm retiring this year."

"That would be rather sad Spit Fire." Princess Celestia appeared from behind the next hallway and walked up to them. "But if you must then I know that the Wonderbolt academy will soon need a new Instructor." She said with a smile, thought it dropped a little anytime looked at Silver. Her eyes drifting a little too much towards his flank.

"I would gladly accept." She said joyfully as she hugged Silver again. "Oh, Princess I assume you have met my Colt Friend Silver Tong?"

The princesses Eyes widened at the word Colt friend. Truthful she had expected Silver to be long dead by now. Each time he came over to a new court session she half expected to find him as a husk. Indeed, if you did not know what you were looking for he looked like that anyway. He practically defined the tall dark and handsome motif.

But to hear he was still active enough to have a Marefrind was good news. She did not know why he did not fully fall yet but she hoped that the process had somehow halted. Then she registered she had been asked a question "Yes we have been acquainted. I am glad to see your wing is doing better Silver."

"What does she mean your wing? Is there something wrong with your wing?" Spit Fire got a little heated there for a second but a hoof up from Silver and a stern look at celestia made her stop.  
"I was going to discuss it over dinner but yes, it is doing much better. Have a good day princess." Silver walked out behind Spit fire as she took another hard look at his wings. OR at least the fact that she never actually got to fully see them.

 **Later that day.**

Silver Rolled his way passed a small obstacle that was in the way of his role. Spit fire lazily rolling beside him. While she was still recovering from her race, the vibrations of the roller blades felt nice. She did not like being idle after a race and so more movement made her at ease. So an obstacle course/ roller ring was a great idea. But all night her eyes would drift to the covered Wings that adorned Silvers back.

Silver slowed down and drifted to match her pace. "You have been staring at my back all night and while I would normally be very flattered you find my backside so interesting, I can see you want answers." He rolled over to a more secluded part of the arena. Stopping by on a bench to sit down and have some privacy. As spit Fire joined him he took off his coat and let his wings stretch out. They were big. Spanning almost his entire length and width. If allowed to they could envelope the entire body in feathers. Most Pegasus only had a foot maybe a foot and a half but this was at least five feet of solid wing. And under those massive wings was a body forged of steel and as someone who trains regularly she could appreciate the nice cut look. Fire likey. If what they say about the size of the stallions wings was any indication then she really likey.

Shifting a bit closer Silver motioned that she could touch his wing, to examine it closer. This was a big deal since in equestrian society only someone you trust could touch your wings. They were everything to a Pegasus and nearly all aspects of their society had something to do with flight.

As Spit Fire started to notice Angry red lines and jagged edges on his bone he began his story. "It started about a decade ago. I was still a young Colt back different not much different than I am now. It was known as the Canon ball incident. I was walking down the road to school with my friends Iron and Red." Silver closed his eyes reliving the memory. Even so many years later he could remember it clearly. The fear he felt for his friends at the time was near palpable. Spit Fire listened in with raped attention. Silver never really talked about himself. Shure, he talked about likes and dislikes but rarely the why. Deep things like this required immense amounts of trust for him.

"We heard the sounds of thumping coming and we saw that a metal ball was bouncing around the block. While that does not sound too bad the ball was going a good 40-50 miles an hour. With the force needed to crack the pavement." Spit Fire was aware of the incident, her aunt was one of the ponies that survived it by hiding in a post office. "We herded everyone into the post office while we covered them with shields. It worked too but on the way into the post office the ball managed to hit me one in my hind leg and then once in my wing. After that everything became blurry. I woke up days later in the hospital and listened in as my doctor told my parents that I would never fly again. That my wing was to fragile. At that point, a small breeze could rebreak it."

He was selling himself short. She had heard the full story from her aunt. She just never realized the small colt whose quick thinking and strong determination was the guy she was dating right now. For Celestias sake the way her Aunt had described it the colt had Still been giving orders and leading everyone with a broken leg and wing and bleeding out. If that was not admirable she did not know what was. She didn't know if she should be beating him over the head for making light of his situation or hug him for being such a magnificent bartered. She might do both.

"But that was not the end of it." Oh, there was more. "When I woke up from the hospital my Mark, faded to black. It changed something in me, made me more muted and less open. No one noticed since I was normally like that anyway but I digress. From research, I could tell I became a fallen. As luck has it I found a way to mitigate the effects even reverse them at times. But it's hard and the side effects of my treatment caused so many other problems." He closed his eyes as he retracted his wing carefully. Looping his clothes back into place. It was no wonder most ponies thought he was an earth pony most of the time.

"I don't want pity or consideration. But I trust you, and while I like my secrets this is some part of myself I wanted to show you." He shyly looked away from her as she smiled at him. Who cared about all that stuff he was here and he was ok. She rushed in and kissed him. Silver was taken so off guard that he was almost unprepared for the tong that slipped past his lips. Refocusing he kissed back and resolved himself to show her why his family name was Tong.

…. …. ….

He spent most of that night Filling in Spit Fire about what happened to him as well as telling her that he held back before because if she knew then she had a duty to tell the princess. But now as an instructor her loyalty and duty was to the Independent Pegasus council. They did not need nor want to know about any of this so she was free to keep his secrets.

"What do you know of ghosts?" He had asked after his story, he was embarrassed a bit that he was caught belittling his own story. But when Spit Fire saw him in his Ghost form they had to break for another Tong Session.

They grew closer than he ever thought possible and had a hell of a time terrifying all the other wonderbolts. According to them any world were their Sadistic lawyer and Sadistic coach are dating may be too much to live in as they could just appear out of nowhere.

…. …

Today Silver looking over his notes in his lab while his sister was playing with a matter converter he had developed off the principals of transfiguration. She was having a great time turning a ball into a square and then into modern art. She was delighted by the new gadget and found enjoyment at making more and more complex things.

A soft beeping could be heard on one screen to Silvers side. He walked over and looked at the information. Reading the scrolling text, he began to mentally make plans. He took out his phone and began to call Spit Fire.

Spite Fire was currently decorating her office, making herself at home, she did not start for another two weeks but she wanted to be prepared. Or at least she was going to be as Silver got her all the paperwork necessary and helped her move the boxes. He was surprising strong for a Pegasus. Or a half whatever he called himself. Made even better by the new computer and keyboard he made.

The little phone that he had given her started to beep to the sweet tones of what he called ac/dc. She loved this little thing as it was much better than those bulky ones everyone had. "This is Spit how can I help you?' She said into the phone.

"Hey honey, I just got a report that one of my portals was open at the Rocky plains. I'll be gone for about a week trying to close it." Silver said as he tapped out his route on the maps. "Do you need any help with this?" She asked

"I should be ok but if you want to come along I won't be opposed to it, we can even, Violet take one more step towards the ecto generator and I am grounding you for a month." Silver whirled around quickly just as Violet was about to touch the ecto generator. It was a powerful machine and powered most of his buildings but he was not about to let someone as destructive as his little sister touch it.

She quickly put her hoof down and went to watch something else. "As I was saying If you can join me at say 5 am tomorrow we can head out on the train. The Portal should be easier to find this time since it's in the plains." Spit fire agreed to go and they made plans. Violet asked to go to but after learning it will consist of mostly walking she decided she rather stay home.

… …. ..

 **The Mountain plains.**

This was a very odd place. How to you describe a place that is both a mountain and a plain as well. But somehow the ever-expanding slopes were like mountains. A series of roads connected any location you would need to go to as trying to find anything on your own will just make you lost.

Silver and Spit Fire started to head toward the portal. After a good few hours the sun was beginning to wane. A soft Grumbling could be heard in Spit fires direction, causing her to blush lightly. "Quiet stomach." She whispered as she hit her stomach.

Laughing Silver turned to her with some mirth. "Would you like to stop and eat?" Fire turned away and said "Yes, please." As an athlete, she needed much more food than most ponies and had not even eaten breakfast.

"I'll set up the fire and get cooking then, In the meantime can you fix up the tent?" Silver walked over to a small patch of thickets and wood and tossed a small bag to Spit fire. Opening the bag, a tent set much too large for the bag popped into being. Not bothering with questioning the magic she began to set up the tent. A half hour latter she was done and looked on at the nice small tent. She was going to go in and sleep but a heavenly scent prickled her nose.

It smelled of savory vegetables and tangy spices. A soft bitter flavor mixing in with rest of the aroma. Her legs walked on their own accord and before she knew it she was sitting by the fire. Silver brought over a bowl of the soup and somehow freshly made bread. Spit Fire put one spoon full into her mouth and nearly spilled it as she groaned in pleasure. The taste of vegetables covered in cheese with a hint of spices was perfection in her mouth. So, tender that chuing was an option. Each bite of a vegetable brought a new flavor to the forefront. From bitter carrots to soft broccoli all wrapped up in a cheesy sauce.

"I see you like it, I just realized I never really cooked for you before. Next time I'll have to prepare a spread in my home. It should taste far better than this quick and rushed assortment we are having now." If this was quick and rushed then she really needed to know how his normal cooking was. With the next bite Spite Fire fell in love all over again. How was bread both so crispy on the outside and yet so sweet and soft on the inside.

After eating her fill, to her shock she ate three whole bowls, they went to the tent and snuggled up beside each other as they fell asleep with warm full belies. Spite Fire woke the next day to get refreshed but checked in on Silver. To her shock she found out that indeed that old saying about a Pegasus's wings was true.

The next day was almost the same as the first but this time Silver opened up a bit about old stories he had in school and what he found interesting. He also explained a little about ghost legends.

"Wait, there is a ghost whose obsession is with Boxes?" She said incredulous at the very idea. TO love boxes to the point where they were your one and true love? It was almost as bad as lame as that Tech ghost at least the lunch ghost was competent.

"THunk" A dull thud was heard off into the distance. The thing about being in the middle of nowhere is that it screws with your depth perception. Add in heat waves and you really can't see as far as you might think. So, they were a distracted they didn't notice the gray mare running from a stone worm.

Silver studied the mare and saw a bag of rocks on her person and that the worm was chasing after her with near reckless abandon. "Wow, that mare is beautiful." Said Spit fire. She also had to admire the cool focus the mare had while being followed by the worm. "Yes, as much as I hate having to say these words, would you like to play hero?"

He looked down as she perked up and nodded back. "Distract it with a hit and run tactics while I use a blast to drive it away. Hopeful drive it away.

The Worm was a disgusting pink thing. A large gaping maw showed hundreds of serrated teeth. One bite and you would be doomed. The thing was at least ten feet in width and a hundred in length. It was in a hot and endless pursuit of the gray mare.

… … …

Maud Pie was racing down the road with a sand worm on her tail. She had been so careful to not be caught by the Worm. Yet it had still followed her out of the Ed caves. She could stand her ground and try and face it like a real Pie, but that would take time. Time that her mother might not have.

So she ran and ran all the while the worm got closer and closer. She may have the strength and stamina of boulder but even boulder got tired sometimes. She was about to turn and deliver a punch when a red and yellow bluer hit the worm. The disgusting thing stumbled back and looked like it was about to fall over. But then it reared its ugly head again and charged.

A wall of green flames soon separated them. The flames liked at the worm and soon Maud could see small burns on It. Rock Desert Ell Sand Worms are resilient and did not burn all that easily. So, the fire must have been really hot in order to leave a mark on it.

"Are you all right." Turning around Maud spotted what had to be the most handsome stallion she ever saw in her life. To be fair there where not that many stallions out here in the outback's so she may be a little biased. However, she never heard of a pure white Peruses that shot fire out of its hoof. That was a little alarming but she was a practical sort and being able to ward off predators with some fire was practical.

As the fires continued to burn it woke the flight instinct in the worm and it wiggled out and ran for all it was worth. Traveling underground to extinguish the fire.

Silver finally stopped the stream of fire and watched as Spit Fire flew back down and all but tackled him to the ground. "Wow that was a rush, did you see me go all Kapow and Wow you still look all awesome." She said as she hopped onto his back. "Are you ok? That worm was rather fixated on you." Silver began to check her over for injuries and ignored the small blush on the mare.

"Yes, I was bringing these Igneous Stones, home. Then got caught by the sand worm." She shows them the gray and green tinted rocks. If memory served then Igneous rocks were used for many remedies and illnesses. Like chicken noodle soup.

Spit Fire does not know of their significant but sees that they must be important. "Well how far are you from home? We can escort you, just in case that worm returns."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that." They charted their course and discovered that the portal they were going to was in the same direction that the mare was going.

Along the way they discovered they liked Maud's sense of humor. Spite fire also discovered that while she still had a challenging time gaging her facial expressions, she was like Silver in that you had to listen to what was being said rather than their face or tone. It was almost like reading another language at times.

However, Silver and Maud seemed to understand each other just fine. Silver especially like her dry sense of humor. It was both silly and serious at the same time.

"We can stop soon to take a break and eat. Do you two have anything you want to eat?" Silver offered.

"Rock soup." Said Maud in all seriousness. While most ponies could eat rocks, it was kind of like eating hard stale bread in the olden days. If you didn't have to, why would you?

Silver racked his brain for any recipes he could think of that would incorporate rocks. He looked over the rest of his ingredients and raked his brain. There was one dish he could think of that incorporated rocks but it would take some fines. "Rock soup it is." Spit fire's head shot up since even she didn't know how rocks could be edible.

"If you gather some wholed pebbles for me I can make a Rock soup and three large rocks." Silver gets to work making the hottest fire possible.

After telling the girls this would take some time they went off while he worked. First, he carved out the larger rocks into nearly glass bowls. Then he put them over the fire to settle. He added the vegetable stock, cream and butter to make a creamy vegetable stock all while roasting potatoes and carrots over the fire. After cooking the shop for a good long time and fire blasting the rocks to both get rid of any bacteria and to make it brittle.

He punched holes in the pebbles and blasted them with heat for another twenty minutes before adding them to the soup. Then he cooked and stirred for another twenty minutes before taking it off the fire.

Another ten minutes pass and Spit fire and Maud return. But for whatever reason Spit fire looks especially happy and Maud looks down right embarrassed. At least that's what he thinks that light red tint to her checks was. It was rather hard to tell. Ponied were normally so expressive that finding one that does not show emotion was refreshing. All he heard was the words herd and big before they both returned.

"How was your walk?" He asked as he put down some bowls in front of them. Spite fire looks at the soup interestingly and Maud looked curious as well. They each took a spoonful of soup and then began to eat with gusto.

The stones were wholed so that you could get the taste of the rock but would crumble in your mouth. So that it felt more like a vegetable rather than a rock. Maud seamed to really enjoy it and Spit could eat it, it would not be her preferred meal but it was still good. Maud Even asked for the recipe.

… … …

Silver opened his eyes again the next day. While he was used to waking early and often that did not mean he liked it. While he needed only two hours of sleep on days like today he could sleep in for five before being too rested to sleep any more. Making breakfast was easier as he just made some eggs, toast and some fruit for their final track.

Spit Fire and Maud woke up not long after but confused silver a bit with their blushing. Resolving to not ask he served them breakfast.

"By my calculations we should be able to reach your farm by mid-afternoon. We can rest for a time there but we will have to be on our way to Ghastly Gorge afterword's." HE bites into his toast and savored the taste. He had looked over his calculations and found that the portal was in fact underground.

"Ghastly gorge? That place is dangerous. I'll be your ghastly guide." She said as Silver snickered at the joke.

"No, we could not take you from whatever relative is sick." Maud looked surprised for once at Silver. "Those are igneous stones, I may not be all that versed in rocks but I did research them once I learned that they had healing properties. They make a rather good anti-biotic and can get rid of most common ailments."

"My mother became sick a few weeks ago. We tied everything but the fever would not break. So, when I was looking up rocks I found that these igneous rocks could help her. I woke up the next morning and went looking. I traveled for a few days and found the cave that you can find them in but a sand worm was sleeping in it. It woke up and chased me and then you saved me." She opened the bag to show us some brown like stones with a green brown moss growing on top of it.

Stirring his tea Silver noted the moss and the rocks. He may not be able to taste or smell tea now but with some luck he might be able to regain his full sense of smell after this mission. "You may be luckier than you think. That moss on top of the rocks is known as Angles Rhythm. A potent herm known for bringing down fevers and reducing internal inflammation. Boil it in a soup and your mother should be perfectly fine. But make sure to boil it and the rocks. Eaten raw it could make everything much worse." Silver felt a light hug come from his back as Maud said. "Thank you I would not know what to do."

Spit fire look on at the sean and wondered about something. She should feel jealous or competitive but all she was thinking was "Silver, don't you know a thing or two about medicine, can't you look at Maud's Mother?"

"I don't see why not. At the very least I should be able to tell what dose you need to give her." They packed up their bags and set off to the Pie residence. Along the way Silver learned a lot about Maud and Spit as well. Somehow, he got dragged into another promise to cook for the both of them. He already started to make a list of things he would need.

The pie farm was in a word Gray. So very gray. In a word that held more color then a children's coloring book Gray was actually a pleasant change. However, Silver was confused as to how they farmed rocks. Asking Maud she explained that the soil around here was very nutrient rich and when rocks were rolled over them they absorbed the mineral rich soil. Half of with could be turned into food or fertilizer and the other into mineral products such as mud bath treatments and so on.

They arrived to a very frantic Mr Pie yelling(in pie version) at his daughter for being so reckless. His mood was however improved at the sight of the Rocks. One quick introduction latter and Silver was boiling the moss and crushing down the rocks and making it all into a nice soup like potion. It took him a few hours to get the mixture right. While he was making the potion Spit Fire was Being introduced to the rest of the Pie Family. According to her each one was crazy in their own way. Not dangerously but more comedically crazy.

After examining Mrs Pie, it was discovered it was a type of Scurvy. Fruit was hard to come by in this area and MRs pie didn't like them anyway. The nutrients and moss would help and would take care of the illness. "You will need to find a way to get some fruit At least once a week. Otherwise the symptoms could return." Giving them his warning they promised they would ask their daughter in Ponyville to send some fruits with her letters. The whole family thanked the strange Ram horned Pegasus and set him off with some directions to Ghastly Gorge. Before he left Silver noted down a dozen fruit recipes that could be cooked to make a savorier rather than sweet dishes.

Ghastly Gorge was a series of natural tunnels and cliffs that ran deep into the earth. They went on for miles and one could easily get lost. Only a Pie that was good with rocks could hope to travers it.

Old legends tell of how a great and powerful Unicorn had dug the tunnels to get away from people. How his great evil had drawn the rulers at the time to hunt him down and try and execute him for doing great harm to a village. While the legend may be sketchy the fact that the tunnels where there was indisputable.

The road to the tunnels was not all that bad only took three hours to get to it and it was dusk by the time they arrived. The cave entrance was not all that big, only about a head higher then Silver and only two ponies' wide.

It was at least dry, no pegasi equaled no rain in these parts.

"Ok, I know I don't have that fear most pegusi have of the underground but you have to admit this is a little intimidating." Said Spit Fire as we entered the cave. It was dark but was soon illuminated by both some hard hats and lantern Silver packed. He would forever kick himself for not making an expandable bag years ago.

We walked for another few minutes, helped along by both by scanner and Maud's knowledge of rock formations.

"You Shure know a lot about rocks Maud. What got you so interested?" Asked Spit fire. Maud stopped to think for a minute.

"I don't know, I guess I've always liked them. They rock" For whatever reason after entering the caves she became much quieter.

A grumble was heard above them as some stones were loosed and fell onto our hard hats. "Let's pick up the pace, we just have half a mile to go." Unfortunately, the half mile was filled with turn after turn, going up and down and splitting off. At some point, it was like the cave was trying to get us to move in circles.

Eventually we reached a large antechamber that had a glowing portal in the center. The problem was the at the bottom was dozens of writhing sand worms. "Ok that is bad." Silver whispered.

The portal was up in the air with only a small ledge anywhere close to it. A dozen sand worms were directly under us and more than likely attracted by the light of the portal. The chilly air however may have caused them to hibernate. But if he suddenly removed the portal all those worms could wake up and cause havoc. At least we knew how these tunnels were built.

"By pariahs bearded ass, this is bad." Silver wracked his brain on how to deal with the situation. He stood their until he racialized he had two wonderful and silty sidestick mares behind him. "Do you two have any ideas? I can close the portal but I'd need to be on that ledge to be closer. But we need to get these guys out of here so when we start to leave we don't get ambushed."

"I could fly you us their If you think your wings can handle some gliding." Silver considered it and nodded to the mare.

Maud looked down at her bag and brought out one of the stones form earlier. "Giant Worms seem to love these. Mabey, we can distract them with it." She held up the stone as a plan started to form in his head.  
"Ok, We can work with that. When I begin siphoning the portal ill need spit Fire to get the Worms attention when they wake up. If they wake up. Then chuck it down the nearest cave and fly away. It should buy us some time." Silver never let his eyes trail from the worms.

Slowly they flew up to the ledge that was just to close for comfort. Why were these things always in hard to reach places? Can't one be In a pet shop or something?

We took out time. Like really took out time. As a bonus, we found a ledge that I was able to grip with my hooves, It was a inch wide but was able to take a considerable weight off of Spit Fire. A hour of Heart thumping climbing with way to many close calls latter and I was on a one foot ledge that I could reasonably stand on. I nodded to Spit Fire and she flew back to Maud. I started the blue beam and began my meditative absorption technique.

This time I was prepared for the overload but it still hurt as more and more ecto plasma circulated my system. Since this portal was smaller it needed less time to be absorbed so 15 minutes latter it was all absorbed but needed 15 more minutes to Circulate. Strangle I felt extra cold form this portal. As if the portal lead to far frozen ghost zone.

I opened my eyes slowly to look down at the ground. Luckily the residual cold was keeping them all asleep. The sheer horror of the mass was shiver inducing. Especially this close. Imagine a bowl of spaghetti the size of Manhattan. Then replace the spaghetti with worms. Yah not a pleasant site.

Silver tried to stand but felt all his muscled protest. Looking closely, he could see a thin layer of ice along his body. A contrast to the heat he felt from the ecto plasm.

He looked over at the cave entrance but was confused. Instead of seeing Spit fire with Maud he saw Maud standing over Spit Fires unconscious form with Changelings surrounding them. A smirk came onto Maud's face and he knew this could not be Maud.

Green fire enveloped her and Suddenly a Changeling was standing in her place. "FOR THE GLORY OF THE HIVE QUEEN." It said before changelings began to throw rocks at the ground Landing onto the worms.

The lead changeling looked him right in the eye and crushed the Igneous rock and scattered it bellow. While the whole rock was something they craved to eat, the powdered form would cause them to go into a mad frenzy.

The cavern began to shake and rumble like the belly of some foul beast. Silver was shaking in panic at the mass before him began to writhe and squirm. Makin grotesque 'Squish' sounds. A dull roaring reverberated In the room as beady eyes began to fill the darkness.

The Changelings now long gone blocked the entrance to the cave. Silver stood very still with his heart in his throat. This situation could not be any worse. "Crack" Oh why did he just think that. He looked up into what should be the heavens and said "Screw it."

He jumped down into the mass before they could see him. He was so small compared the mass that he could not even register in the worm's mind.

Later he would knock his head against a wall for not simply going intangible and threw a wall. But in his defense, he was panicking. Not only was he surrounded by Giant Adult Rock Worms. Monsters so strong and dangerous not even dragons mess with them when possible. Sure, the small ones like before could be fought off but the bigger ones were far stronger. Their hides were stronger then steel and their sheer survivability makes them dam near immortal.

Follow that up with His Girlfriend and new Friend being captured by changelings and silvers mood was at an all-time crazy. Then you add in that little fact that absorbing a portal brings his emotions back to him and his worry and panic is a hundred times worse.

So, he ran in a blind panic, over worms over mouths and teeth ready to eat and tear the thing that woke them. He ran past small bones and puddles of things he really did not want to think about on his way into one of the smaller caves.

He was about to make it when A Worm Slammed into him knocking him down into a cave that was going down. And down. Why was he still falling? It took so long to fall that he was able to get control of himself again by slapping his face thill the shock wore off.

Thinking straight or at least in a line, he opened his unbroken wing. While it causes him to spin it also slowed him down. With the portal now gone but his ecto system in wack he would be fine if he crashed but might accidentally blow himself up if he used flight right now. So Without being able to see he began to spin in a wide spiral, slowing so that he could open his bad wing a little and stabilize.

A shot into the dark revealed that it was still a long way down. Charging a shot he compressed a solid block of glowing ecto to give him some warning when he might land. Unfortunately, that ball made it exactly 20 feet before splatting. Rearing up he spread his wings wide but still crashed to the ground.

Silver did not know how long he laid their but as soon as he woke up again he tried to circulate his ecto energy. He moved it to every broken bone and ripped muscle healing himself as best he could. They would scar but only internally.

Standing back up he concluded he could not have been unconscious all that long since the ecto ball from before was still glowing. From what he could tell he was in some sort of antechamber. Pictures lined the walls like a story.

The first showing a picture of a lizard man being bowed down too. The second of said lizard man being over thrown and the third of him being sealed deep in the earth while worms ate the people sealing him.

It made little sense but it also looked thousands of years old so he could forgive the culture gap. Shaking his head, he continued to a door. It was not large and time had long since washed way any warning on the door.

Opening the door slowly he since as the hinges creaked.

The room was nice. A lavish Egyptian style room with warm inviting looking rugs, Wooden Furniture that looked well-worn but not uncomeatable. Beaded doors were everywhere and the place was covered in silks of various shades of red black and orange. A large desk was odd to the side with several bins and metal file holders that would make anyone that knew what paperwork meant shiver. We can pity the man that needed that many filing Cabinets.

All in all the room looked nice. Except for the sarcophagus in the middle of the room. It was big, gold and looked remarkably like a human sarcophagus. The only real difference being that it was much wider in the shoulders and it's face was that of a crocodile. Most would be terrified buy something like this. But silver was not. Instead this room seemed to have the opposite effect of calming him down.

He slowly walked over to the tomb and looked at the jewel that was in the center of the Sarcophagus. It drew him in and called to him. Like a pull on his mind begging, no pleading for him to touch it. To break it. Silver lifted one hoof and took the jewel from the Sarcophagus.

Not a minute later silver was about to turn to leave when something happened that he never thought would happen again. A small pink wisp of smoke escaped his mouth. The Shure sign that a ghost was near.

Turning his sense us to the max he watched at the ghost of a bipedal crocodile flowed out of the sarcophagus. How can a bipedal ghost still have the presence to look so regal? Its snout and head were covered in blue scales with lines of yellow running down from his nose to his head. His body was massive in the shoulders and shorter near the feet. The body being more a green blue then the brightly colored blue of his head. A feather and gold crown rested upon his head while a black and gold scepter was loosely held in his hands. While he looked to be in his late middle ages he still looked like a powerhouse.

The croc opened his eyes and stared at Silver. " _Who are you_?" Silver recognized the language as ecotpaion. A language all ghosts new by heart. " _I am a traveler who has fallen into your tomb. I mean no harm and by my honor and Freedom I mean no disrespect_." Silver gave the classic response that you said should you find yourself in another ghost's territory. It was considered a proper greeting that any well-mannered ghost would know. It was erected millennia ago. And considering he was basically in his bed room, being polite was only gentlemanly like.

" _I head and invite you to my resting place_. Now what brings you here to my tomb? No one has ever made it down here passed the worms and tunnels. Those cowards made sure of that." He began to float about the room like a fish swimming in water. "I really must thank you, that gem has been keeping me tied to this place for far too long."  
"Have you left even once since your reformation?" Silver said.

"No, I'm afraid that pretty little gem has the power to anchor a ghost down to a certain area. Really powerful magic you see. Those prists really knew what they were doing. Curse them and their rotten Scaven Breed ilk." He was a nice ghost for his time.

When you hear of ghosts haunting people and evil spirits haunting someone then ask them one thing. Have you gone tomb raiding lately? Yah no wonder the vast majority of ghost haunting were on people that desecrate their tombs.

It was like taking a shit on someone's bed then pissing all over the house.

But as luck would have it this ghost was rather even tempered. After talking a bit, I got his story.

He was a good king, in his own opinion anyway. He kept the peace in our violent times and was a decent warrior. They had battled their enemies called the Chameleons for many years. In his youth, he had done terrible things. Allowed great evils to plague the lands of the lizard folk. As he explained this his eyes glassed over as he remembered the fires and death, of cities burning and children screaming.

"In my old age, a wanted to bring about peace, a very unpopular decision you could say. I blackmailed and bribed and lawed everyone I could into a cease fire. One that I hoped would have lasted. But it was for naught. The peace only lasted till the nobles, knights and even my own son got restless. They overthrew me, claiming that I had grown to old and soft to lead our people. Forget the fact it took a dozen of our strongest warriors to bring me down and trap me in this tomb." He started to go off and curse every person he knew. He went like that for a good five minutes before getting a hold of himself.

"Excuse my tone, as you can see it is a passionate subject for me." Kings, even when cursing the heavens, they must be the most elegant in the room. "They lasted another five years before all-out war happened. But this time it was the end of not only our nation but our spices. Shortly after war broke out a famine raged across the land. The tribes became desperate and so old alliances broke and by the time the dust settled only a handful of Lizardmen were left. We only lasted one more generation after that before death took my species." He stayed still for a while. "Tell me young ghost what brings you down to this old foggers tomb."

Silver began to explain how he got here and how he became a ghost.

… …. …

 **Changeling Den**.

The changeling den was a dark and damp place that was literally full of holes. Not only full of them but said holes were shifting, opening and closing at random. The walls were lined with a greenish moss that glowed in the dark. While a changeling's eyes were far better than a pony they still needed some limited light to see by.

In one room Lieutenant Bright eyes was scrubbing away at floor in the fruitless effort of trying to get a cave clean. He had made one little mistake in logistics last week and was now stuck doing manual labor. At least no one was around when he accidently let a curse out about the queen. That would have been grounds for execution.

Across form the cell he was cleaning Spit Fire raged against the bars. Trying to get out or loosen them till her hooves and shoulder became sore. On the cell next to hers was Maud, also trying to break the bars with little success. A few cracks would form but the bars were hard and sturdy. Capable of holding back even a mid sized sand worm.

"When I get my hoofs on you changelings I am going to tear you apart limb from limb." Screeched spit fire as she once again hit the barres.

"Would you two please keep it down, it is hard enough to keep these cells clean as is without you banding away at all hours of the night." Bright said as he stepped out of the other room a cleaning rag over his shoulder. A light Cajun accent being the only thing separating this black and blue changeling.

"Well then maybe you can open these cages and well see how clean these floors gets after I wipe it with your face."

"Well as tempting as that is, I wouldn't be able to open the cage anyway. They don't trust me with the keys ever since I accidently on purpose released that Bohan Manticore."

"Accidently on purpose?" Asked Maud.

"Jah, bell, And my nerf of a superior officer just so happened to be right in its Path. Shame they got it back with little issue. Anyway, you should keep going with the rage thing. Most changing's can't stand the taste of anger and annoyance. I don't know what they complain about since it tastes great to me. But the longer you two looks like your raging the less likely that anyone else is going to feed off you."

"Why are you helping us?" Spit fire said as she calmed down a little bit.

"Because I want to. You see most changelings have about as much individualism as a basket of rocks."

"Rocks are all individuals, they like to have rock parties." Spit and Bright really should not be snickering as it was a terrible joke but the look on her face was still priceless.

"Yup they do. Anyway for whatever reason I never really like the whole conformity thing. Walked out of the nest first chance I got and only came back when a patrol found me and forced me back. Turns out we aren't exactly allowed to leave. Oh, don't look so sad for them, most of them are complete bastereds and would drain you dry first chance they got. I'just like to cause a wee bit o trouble."  
A commotion could be heard as a stomping was heard close to them. Smirking Bright said "And that would be general ass hat himself, don't get intimidating by him, he will try to diffuse your rage by making you scared but won't actually do anything. So just let the rage flow." He walked away to get back to cleaning.

Another Changing this one with a red scarf around his neck came into view moments later. He was a bit bigger than most changelings and with the slightly longer horns he was clearly a magic user.

"Ah, so the new snacks are here. That pony thought he could just punch our beloved, Great, beautiful and Illustrious queen. Our most revered monarch the sun to our moon.. … and he went on and on trying to bore the ponies to death. Spite fire looked at Maud and they promptly went to sleep. About a hour latter the General would realize that he had been ignored. He would then leave in a huff.

… … …

Silver finished explaining his whole situation in a good five hours. It honestly felt good to get that off his chest.  
"Well my new friend it looks to me like you know what you must do."

"Yes but the fact remains that with each portal I close the more powerful I become but the more I need to spend on control. I just fear that one day I will hurt someone." He took a deap breath.  
"SCREW IT. That is only a probable future. Lift, your head and work through your problems like a king. Knock down your enemies and regain control of your life. For even as extensive a life as ours it may still end. In times of hardship think what you are fighting for AND YOU WILL FIND CONTROL." The king croc huffed at him and Silver smiled up at the king.

"Thank you, anything I can do for you before I go?" He really needed to find Spit Fire and Maud.

"Well if you can get rid of those accursed Worms loitering atop my tomb I would be thankful. I am still pissed that those dam bugs got so powered up after eating my corps. I recommend you extricate them with extreme prejudice." He held out a claw and a glowing ball of purple fire shot out. "Follow the fire, it shall take you to your lovers." Silver nodded his head and thanked the croc again. He was out the door just as the word lovers came to mind. A blush came over his face as he vowed to think about it later.

Taking a deep breath, he dissolved his wings and flew after the purple ball. For what felt like hours he flew after the ball. Turns out the tunnel he fell down was not just a straight drop but had tunnels close by he could faze threw.

We soon flew over, invisibly, the changeling outpost. A few scattered homes and decorations of what looked like a crudely drawn changeling queen hung on nearly every wall. A bit disturbing since even Celestia contented with only a wall or two and some glass paintings.

He searched high and low and finally found them in a rather dire situation. They were being dragged out by a collar and leash onto a podium with dozens of hungry little changelings surrounding them.

Silver look on and nearly slaughtered the lot of them right there and then. If anyone was going to leash those tow it was going to be him! Where the hell did that come from? Shaking his head again he began to listen to the only changeling that looked different.

"Here me now my breatharian. Today we have a feast. Today we have killed the one that dared and strike our most illustrious… and he went on for five minutes. "And now we shall feast upon the feeling of love from these two mares that they held for the stallion and feast for days." Tired of this Silver decided that he had enough. He charged up his ghost blast and got into place for a dramatic exit.

… …. …

"Kaboooommm" A mighty explosion was heard by everyone in attendance and possibly the whole cave system. A large cloud of dust forming as all changelings and mares present moved their heads so fast they nearly got whiplash. Glowing red eyes could be seen inside that smoke. Ethereal and deep they promised pain and misery to all who would cross them. Hard hoof steps could be heard as the eyes got closer and closer.

The smoke parted to show a White Pegasus, dirty from the dust but no less menacing. His normally well kempt black hair was now ruffled and tussled, giving him a wild look. His sharp pointed teeth also helped to enforce his feral image.

In a word, he looked Savage. " _You dare take my mares_?" He shouted out, in his voice everyone could swore they heard icy wind. No one could move as a ice hand griped their hearts.

The general however was less effected. His devotion and blind obedience to a queen along with years of having his memory tampered with had left him rather immune. He rushed at the pony only to receive a hoof to the face for his trouble. He flew back faster under Silvers power than he ever did under his own. Hitting the back wall and imbedding into it. His hard carapace being the only thing to save his life.

Not even bothering to move a step out of place silver walked right up to the stage and released the two stuck mares. Turning around he shouted. "These two are Mine, Under Mine protection. If so much as a hair on their head is …. " The general from before not knowing any better grabbed a spear and rushed at them. Not even aiming for Silver he Rushed at the gray mare and thrust the spear forward.

Only for silver to catch the blade in his teeth. With rage in both mind and heart he bites down onto the blade. "Crunck." The blade shatters in his mouth as he spits out the pieces. No longer playing around he grabbed the General Changeling by his head and slammed him down into the ground and threw the floor.

"Now with now more interruptions, you will take care of these two while I am gone or so help me Clockwork I will end the changeling race!" Silver bellowed and meant it.

Releasing his girls they bounced out and glomped him. "We were Sooo worried. Never do that again." Said spit fire as she hugged him then punched him square in the jaw, she would have punched his arm but that looked like it might hurt, her hand.

"Ok, I do deserve that. Anyway, do you think you two can stay her for a little while longer, I need to go see if the Earth worms race is as resilient as it is said to be." With that he left them to deal with the swarm.

Spit and maud looked about at all the unsure ponies and Spit had an Idea, A fun, Enjoyably trolling idea. "Alright you half grown Larva Stand at ATENCHION." She smirked as they all formed up into neat little lines. Maud raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW THIS WEEK GENERAL OF YOUR YOURS HAS BEEN TRAINING YOU BUT I DO THINGS DIFFERENTLY. NOW SQUAT AND HIVE ME FIFTY PUSHUPS." She bellowed As they began their new exercise regiment. Now a changeling does not need only emotion to eat as it is more like a drug that they instinctively need. But for exercise they would need food.

All the changelings in that colony would learn of the terrible sadism that one Bright Yellow Pony could inflict on them. It was then made far worse when the gray one started to do the exercises with them and show them all up as they went about lifting boulders. A harrowing flying exercise latter left every able-bodied Changeling wishing for the death god to come back and take them just to get away.

"All right troops, you've all earned a break, maybe one day you'll graduate form maggot to caterpillar. Now bright eyes get over here before I chomp at you." A single Changeling ran onto stage, hoping this exercise in torture would be over. "I want you to try and feed off me."

" **WHAT**?" Said all changings.

"Are you sure?" Said Maud.

"I want to know how it feels like and exactly what happens." She said as she motioned bright forward. At least she knew he was his own stallion rater then a puppet horse.

Bright walked forward and lifted his horn up to her head and she was enveloped in a light green aura. After a second Bright and spit split. "Well that was different. But I don't feel too much different emotionally." But she supposed she would not feel it too much.

"Yah I just went for the happiness you get from your sadism, There was a lot of it." He shuddered but kept himself in check. He promised himself that letter he would paint the General Pink to make himself Feel better.

Silver chose that moment to come in, flouting out of the celling. "I see you have been making friends."

"What can I say, I needed some practice for the real thing." She said as she shrugged feeling much better already. "Let's get out of here I'm getting tiered of Dusty mines."

"I'm sure the mine feels the same way about you." Maud said in a teasing fashion. Vlad laughed his ass off at Spit fires face.

"Excuse me Soldiers, but if you need food then there is currently a large cave full to bursting with dead and frozen Earth worm's. Feel free to eat to your hearts content." A swarm of changelings rushed out to confirm the truth. When they got their they found exactly that, a nest of giant earth worms frozen solid.

…. … ..

 **I'm thinking of working in a ghost or two. Who would you like to see show up?**


	7. Dragons and Stitches

Chapter 7

Mount Dragon

It was hot, well he was in the middle of a volcano surrounded by dragons. They tended to be rather hot and full of smoke. So, when a familiar Purple baby dragon bumped into him he raised an eyebrow in question. "Aren't you that dragon kid that's always around Sparkle?"

Spike looked up to see what he had bumped into. Whatever it was as hard as a rock. Looking up he saw A pony Pegasus just sitting in the lava, not burning or anything. After shaking himself out of his stupor he answered the question. "Sorry, and I am, I came here to learn more about what it means to be a dragon." The little guy puffs out his chest and tries to look strong. "I was headed over to those guys over there to ask about that, what are you doing here? And how do you know Twilight?" Silver looks over and sees him pointing at the teenage kids of the Mountain Gorge clan. "Kid those guys would be the worst people you could talk to, I would recommend an older and more experienced dragon. As for what I am doing here, that is my business." He ignores the question about Sparkle. Looking around he spots a Large purple dragon the size of three houses. He starts to head over their, Small dragon in tow. He was mellow for a dragon had had the patience to answer the kid's questions.

"Yosh, Fabian, How you doing?" With a melodic voice that barely belongs to a dragon. Fabian said "Good My kinsman. The last snows were good to me and mine, they now feast on the hydras as we speak."

"Good to hear, make sure to give my love. Anyway, I found this little dragon here. Apparently raised by 'proper pony' standards. So, he knows nothing about being a dragon." Pointing over at spike Silver goes over what he knows about the kid to Fabian.

"That is a travesty and rather dangerous. I shall help him." Smiling up the dragon beamed.

"Before you do, Spike was it, we need you to swear an honor oath that you will not reveal anything we tell you to anyone. Pony or otherwise. These are clan secrets and not something any pony has a right to."

"Aren't you a pony?' Spike asks in confusion. This was a pony, right? Then again spike thought back to the lava the Pony had been swimming in and thought that me he was wrong.

"Silver is rather special and has earned his place many times over." Stated Fabian. "I would warn you Little dragon that should you take this oath and break it, you will be punished by dragon magic. Even your life may be forfeit. Are you still willing to learn?"

Nodding Spike sat down as Fabian began to tell the bare minimum that a dragon would need to know. He learned the stages of dragon growth and how to deal with them, the various food groups as well as the various clans and attributes. Then he learned about what could offend most dragons. "Wait so saying Everypony is considered rude to dragons?"

"Not just dragons, Say the work of any race and it's all but guaranteed to piss them off." Said silver while he was gnawing on a bone he found somewhere. Not even Fabian knew where he got it. "But that small tidbit is something you can share since it affects any race. So, if someone asks you why you say everyone or every person, Tell them it's dragon culture or something." Returning to his bone he Listened to the same speech he got a few years ago. They continued into why some dragons migrate and What he should look out for in his growth. "If you have more questions seek out Silver, He may as well be a dragon at this point." Said, Fabian, as he got ready to depart giving Silver a look that said he had better. He may be patient but still didn't like the kid. "Love you to Fab, well kid it's time to go unless you want a quick dip in the Molten Lava."

They agreed and had a bit of a dip, He tried to ask who a Pegasus was able to swim in lava but would not get an answer from him. If he were a unicorn he could chop that up to their fancy magic, but this was a peruses. Spike will admit that today was the oddest but probably the most productive day of his life.

… … …

"So Spike what happened?" Asked twilight for the hundredth time. "I can't tell you," Spike said now as an automatic response getting a little irked. "Ugh, why not spike I mean you know more about dragons than any pony else in equestrian. Help a pony out here." She begged as they entered the library again. Ever since spike came back and they had shed their disguises she had been bugging him about dragon culture. But all spike said was that he could not say anything about it. But also noticed what the dragons meant about everypony.

"Twilight dear I know you want to know but if Spike is so adamant about not speaking about it then perhaps he has a very good reason." Rarity interjected as Twilight looked like she and spike were about to go on their very last nerve.

Relenting Twilight hung her head just as Derpy hooves zoomed over her head, crashing into the ground and whirling around till she spotted Spike. "Delivery for Spike Sparkle." She handed him a letter and small package and making him sign for it. Looking for the signature and then departed while making a few twirls in the air.

Opening the letter Spike started to read. "Dear Spike, our last meeting was quite informative and will no drought leave you a lot to mull over. It is a lot of information to sink in and I don't begrudge you taking some time to do it. If you have any questions, concerns or even just someone to talk to them feel free to stop by at 999 OakSteel Drive, In Canterlot. Or send a letter with any questions. Since you are acquainted with Mrs. Twilight Sparkle I assume she is trying to read over your shoulder at this very moment. Rest assured that only the recipient of this letter may read it. All she will see are random words. If you find this letter bursting into flames, then she has tried magic on it.

I eagerly await your response and hope you find some amusement at Sparkle being frustrated.

Sincerely Silver Tong.

P.S Enclosed is a letter writing set that is enchanted to also make letters unintelligible to anyone but the recipient. Have fun.

Opening the box, he indeed finds a stack of papers, pen, and notebook. This could actually be rather fun. Twilight hates not knowing something. It would drive her up the wall if he had a diary she could not read. And after being asked question after question he might actually enjoy it.

"Spike, why do you have a page full of random words?" Said Twilight as she was indeed looking over his shoulder.

"Unimportant, By the way, You guys ever hear of a Silver Tong?" Both mares gasp at the name. Rarity almost swooning into a faint.

"Why Silver Tong, is one of the most powerful ponies in all of the equestrian." Rarity said. As even twilight looked startled at that. "He's equestrians number one lawyer and combined with the ownership of dozens of business and reputation, well not even the princesses can always stop him from getting what he wants. And rather reclusive from what I heard. Why do you ask spike?"

"Well, he just sent me an invitation to come and talk," Spike said and nearly got bulldozed over when rarity snatched the letter out with her magic. "Sorry Spiky but I can't make heads or tails of this." She admitted giving the letter back.

"I think that's the point, He mentioned that no one would be able to read it but me." He said as he picked up the paper as well as the writing set. Stowing them all away for after he thought of some questions.

"No pony spike and why would Silver tong be sending you mail that no one else can read? It sounds a bit suspicious." Said Twilight. She knew he had forgiven her for their traumatic History but she had read about what happens to those ponies that had crossed him. She shivered at the thought.

"It might be but Silver has been known to value his privacy very highly. Almost to Pinky levels os insanity. It does not surprise me that he would go the extra mile and charmed the paper. Whatever did he want my little spiky wiki?" Rarity had been trying to get him into her studio for years, one word from him could do wonders for business. A sentence could make or break it.

"He said he I could come to him if I had any questions I have. Can't say much more. But I can say that it Is someone, Fabian made sure I know that all dragons say someone." Twilight was still concerned and would write to Princess Celestia at the soonest opportunity to ask for some advice.

Chapter 8

Mainhattan City

Violet POV.

Wow, Mainhatten was big. Like bigger than the biggest of mountains. She was currently visiting her brother today at his work where he was going to show her what he did most days. It was part of a class project where we shadow a family member during their work. She was going to ask ether mom or dad but they felt it would be nicer for her to go out with her brother.

She missed her brother a lot. At the Academy, at least they got to see each other but after the 'accident' and he became a law pony she saw him a lot less. Then he started to open his own business and suddenly he only had time to visit once every month. Lately he only had time to write them letters, and while fun and silly it was no substitute for her brother.

He used to always be there for her, to give comforting hugs, give good advice, teach her how to stare down bullies and get out of bad situations that her clumsiness sometimes caused.

She marched down the sidewalk with her little pink backpack full of paper and lots of other office stuff that she taught she would need. In fact, she was concentrating so much on trying to act professional and walk the walk she completely missed the light beam till she walked face first into it, giving her a dark purple bruise on her head.

Shaking her head, she reached into her backpack and reached for a bandage. She always had them on her no matter where she was.

It was at least better now than when she was a smaller foal. After a week of nonstop falling and hitting and generally being clumsy big bro had taken her for some 'training'. It was one of the only times she honestly thought she might hate her brother. So many labyrinths so many random poles popping up, so many wild dogs! But by the end, she was at least regained some sense of balance. So in a dangerous situation, she would be ok. Even better she discovered she really liked dancing afterwords.

As she walked up to the big building with the large ghost logo up front she came up to the front desk. Once she showed up they quickly ushered her into threw corridors with people rushing from place to place. Each person having ether note' papers or screens in hand.

Violet wondered how she had not hit anyone yet with how disorienting the crowd was. 'I swear that brother of mine makes the building confusing on purpose.' She finally made it to a large office space where her brother was…. Running around so fast she could almost see two of him as he read paper after paper then zoomed across the room to a computer. Just watching him made her dizzy.

"wow," She said as her brother all but threw a stack of papers across the room to land neatly in a pile in a box labeled, Accounts payable.

Hearing her for the first time Silver froze midair before looking to the side to see his sister looking adorable in her business suit. "Viiiiiii" He did not squeal her name, He was sticking to that even if the rest of the ponies in the office begged to differ. Silver launched himself to Vi and hugged the adorable little filly.

"Wow brother, your office is sooo big. Can I even help?" She wondered how on Equestria was she going to be able to help at all.

"Of course vii. I got some things planned for you, give me about ten minutes then we can go about the rest of the day." He set her down and went back to what She liked to call Work mode.

"Jameson, I need to marketing report. Butters get those Plans to R&D. Vi goes with the interns to get Coffee, lots of coffee. I want those mine contracts on my desk by end of the business day." He kept shouting some orders to certain people as well as looking over paperwork. Vi shot out of the room with two interns that looked a bit haggard to her. They walked over to a small café that was located only a short walk away. "So is that all you do Get coffee?" she asked Staple the gray mare to her right, Bobble the stallion to her left was placing their order. "I wish, no we have to do a lot of the trivial things that keep the office productive. Distribute office supplies copy paperwork and make sure everyone has what they need. Then in the afternoon when we finish all that we do the more important work like accounting, only the easy stuff at first but if we do well we can get promoted to full time. It's hard and stressful but the pay is good and for some reason, we all like it here." She went on to tell her some funny stories about what happens around the office. Some were funny while others a little confusing.

They made it back and almost immediately She was sat down with a couple of ponies that asked her odd questions like what she found popular or dangerous. After a half hour of this Vi was lifted by Silver onto his back as they quickly went out of the building. "We finished with company work now I need to get to by legal teams then look at the progress of the R&D department as well as speak with the governor about a co-project we have and then get some dinner." SO he dragged her from one place to another but kept her in mind during most of it. He made sure that she was somewhat involved in the work.

By the end of the day, violets head was spinning and she was exhausted. In only a day they had done more work then she thought would be possible in a week. Her brother just kept going and going, only taking a break on the ride from place to place. Even then he quizzed her on what she learned. Like why should she be worried about the next math test if the cities aquafer might run dry? She didn't even know what an aquifer was and yet her brother had solved the problem in less time then it took for her to find the word in a dictionary.

Suddenly not being around the house as much made a lot more sense and considering that when they took a five-minute break, five different emergencies popped up. Hoy Vey, she really did not want to be in her brother's horseshoes.

Mabey, she should draw him a picture or bake him a Cake, Wait no his cooking is the best in the world and I can't even cook toast let alone a cake. I can't get my brother a bad cake. Besides he hates the sweet stuff. Many I can make him a cape? Oh, I know what I can get him and it will help him at work too.

Rushing off to the clothing store she hit a lamppost again and got another bump on the head. Taking a heart-shaped bandage and stamping it on her head she decided that maybe she could go to the store, tomorrow.

The next day a package appeared on Silvers Desk, opening it he saw a top hat with the words BEST BOSS on the top and a little card.

Hi Bro

Thanks for the awesome day yesterday. It was exhausting. I still feel tired. Now I see why half the office worships coffee! But I saw that sometimes ponies got a little scared of you so I got this hat to make you feel better.

From Violet.

Ps, Sorry for knocking over the filing cabinet.

Smiling to himself Silver put on the hat. The rest of the office had to do a double take when they first saw him that morning. It was like robopony suddenly wearing a Clown afro. Odd and somewhat adorable.

It at least made the pony more approachable. Latter Silver would wonder if that was a good thing.

… … …

Silver was having one of his bad days. For the last month, he had been busy organizing his company, Making deals, doing research, finding portals and so on and so forth. In all the confusion and mess that having to leave, sometimes weeks on end had caused he had neglected to properly meditate.

Well, they did say hindsight was 20/20. Normally he would spare a few minutes to an hour in the day expanding his mental and physical chakras, working on improving his Ecto flow and hoping to break into higher levels of power. Truth was that he wanted his old power back.

He was nowhere close to the destructive force of nature he was before. In his old form, those Earthworms would have been little more than a nuisance. But in this one, it took all he had to just freeze them all solid.

But when he came back he was so swarmed with work that he had neglected his training. So he was surprised one morning to find that all the color in the world was gone.

Everything was just in shades of gray. His blue carpet was now a muddy gray, his pink tapestries now a bray white and even the stones looked a lot duller than normal. This must be a northern side effect of being a fallen. It was almost nauseating. All the joy and happiness in the world had been ripped out and replaced with dull boredom. Like a tapeworm, this sickness had burrowed into him and feasted almost unnoticed, Till it became too much to handle.

Silver banged his head against a wall, Hitting harder and harder. Then Harder and Harder. Hoping for some color, any color. Berating himself in self-loathing for letting this happen he continued banging his head till he slid down to the ground. His feet no longer able to support him as the blood from his now open head wounds caused him to weaken.

He did not know how long he stayed there on the floor but a quick look at the clock showed 20 minutes. He would have to miss his morning work, but he needed to get his head in order. He closed his eyes and began to channel his ghost energy into his mind.

His head nearly burst with pain as the ecto energy began to dig into his mind. TO describe what was happening was difficult as it was mostly a mental battle. The best he could describe it was as if the pathways in his brain had Hardened. When the ectoplasm tried to enter it was met with a far more resilient force than normal causing Silver to real back. It took an agonizing hour for Silver to Finally break down all the Blockages.

"Huff, Huff, Never Again. If I ever have to do that again it will be too soon." He opened his eyes to find that while the world was no longer the gray depression it was before, it still had a muted tint to it.

"Well, I can't see how this day can get any worse." His phone began to ring in the other room. Silver slapped himself for the stupidity of that statement and enacting Murphy's law. Walking over he picked up his phone singing the Uga chaka song. "This is Tong speaking."

"Ah, good Mr. Tong, Well not good, Bad Really really bad." The pony on the other end was really starting to hyperventilate and Silver was so tempted just to lay the phone down and go back to sleep and let the Stallion pass out form Oxygen deficiency. But he had a company to run.

"STOP, take a breath, that's it let it out now tell me what's wrong."

"We were attacked at research lab seven and experiment six-two-six has escaped." The man said.

"Who attacked us and who Is going after the experiment?"

"WE got one of the guys that tried to attack us and hunter are going after six two six."

"Good, Keep the man their till I can get there, leave him in a secluded room with only a chair and desk. I'll be there soon." He closed the phone and looked at his liquor cabinet. It was days like these he hated that rule he had about drinking under duress. Far too many nights of heaving his stomach had taught him his lesson.

He walked out of the house and hailed a cab. The stereotypically Jewish and chatty cab driver was at least entertaining to listen too. But my resent ordeal coupled with nightmares was making my mood to heavy even for the happiest of cabbies. Driver Oldson was relieved when the brooding black stallion finally left his cab. Speeding away so fast he left a dust trail.

I walked into the Research building seven and found the lobby filled with ponies milling about, at least one or two guard ponies on each wall and entrance while the researchers were getting bandaged up. The room fell silent as everyone looked to the door to find Silver coming in like death itself.

A blue pony with a scale as a mark rushed over to Silver with a worried look and said "Boss you look like Tartarus, what happened to you."

Not In much of a playful mood Silver said: "Nightmares and a cold, Now report."

"Fine but after this, you got to take of-of your vacations, Or a date your always chipper after one of those." With a look form, Silver Beaker began to recite the damage.

"Two rooms were completely destroyed, No dead but we do have some heavily damaged ponies, At least three destroyed experiments and Experiment six two six has escaped and is being pursued by Hunter." Silver put a hoof to his head.

"Prioritize the medical treatments and then Backup Hunter. I want the guards to escort everyone in groups off to the hospital. I'll see the prisoner." Silver began to walk away and Beaker watched his red main. …. Wait red main?

Quickly rushing to Silver beaker put a hoof in Silvers main and brought it to his face. Red and thick liquid dripped down to the ground. "MEDIC." He shouted over as he realized that the boss was bleeding so much all his white hair had turned red. Blood red. "And You sire will sit here until the medic gets here. You are bleeding and have head wounds. I don't care how macho you think you are, You are going nowhere and if I have to sick Guards on you I will, or worse Red."

Knowing he would regret the decision latter Silver said. "Get me some bandages and call Red Blossom." He sat down so that at least he could get some first aid. He also had to winder when Beaker became a mother hen.

A soft red pony with a bandage for a mark came over and patched up his head. He resigned himself to look like a mummy as he was then led to the room that the attackers were stationed. "I'll take them in room four, Just one at a time with two guards to each pony."

Silver took the time to make sure everyone else was situated before going over to room four. Thankfully no one was permanently hurt. Even in his human times, which were getting harder to remember, he would take care of his employees.

Taking out his phone he dialed a number he had only put in as a precaution. "This is shining armor speaking." Said a voice on the other end.

"Good morning shining, Or night depending on how hard you worked again. I have a problem."

"You have many problems, which one are you calling about?"

"A group of ponies attacked one of my research facilities this morning. We have a few of them in custody and my people will hold them till you send in your people."

"Is anyone hurt or dead?'

"No, otherwise I would have called the mortician and only the mortician. I don't like my people being harmed. I'll see you soon."

With that Silver ended the call in front of room four. The room was spartan in nature, only housing a since desk and a lamp for light. No windows or ventilation. It was normally used for quick experiments but could do as an interrogation room.

Walking into the room Silver sat in a chair opposite the pony. The pony was a deep brown color. His face was hard set and his mark was that of a dumbbell. All in all, he screamed like a henchman.

"I have been having a really dreadful day. I won't go into details but suffice to say that this head wound was no welcome. Then I get a call saying that my research lab was attacked. Now I am going to give you one chance to tell me everything you know before I give you no choice at all."

Drum Dugan was perhaps not the smartest or strongest of ponies but he did have a decent survival instinct. You needed a good one to not get swallowed up by the underground. But it, unfortunately, failed him hear as he refused to look the pony in the eye. If he had he might have mistaken the black pony as nightmare moon herself. "Very well I don't need your permission anyway. Now let's talk." Silvers' eyes turned from their normal gray/blue hue to a pinkish red. He grabbed the pony by the head and looked deep into his eyes. "Now you are going to tell me everything you know!"

.. … …

Shining armor stepped off the carriage at Vlad Co Research facility 4. In any other city, the police would handle something like this. But in Canterlot the Royal guard handled all policing. Taking a sip of StarBit Coffee, another guard came over with a clipboard in hand.

"Report." "At five thirty in the morning, an explosion was heard in the eastern wing. Thinking little of it at first the scientists and guards went about their day. So they were caught off guard when a half dozen ponies and three griffons came barreling through the doors. They set out destroying all the research they could find and tried to harm the staff. At which point the guards snapped into action and subdued as many of the assailants as possible. The Griffons got away but five ponies were apprehended. We have been told by Mr. Charles Beaker that they have bene questioned already by Mr. Tong himself but we are welcome to question them ourselves."

Shining took a long sip of his coffee. He knew how this was going to end and it would not be good for anyone. Any case that had to do with Silver Tong often gave him a headache proportional to the amount of paperwork it would require. Now if only he was not one of his best friends he might have left it to someone else.

They met back in college and after he had asked for help with a paper they had been hanging out ever since. Silver did not stay long in said college but they kept in touch and hung out a few times a year. Heck, he even invited him to his wedding. With had a double bonus of having a buffer between him and all the political ponies as well as getting to see him punch a Queen in the face. Best gift ever.

So now anytime they have a problem such as Silver needing the guard or Shining needing legal help they gave each other a ring on the phone.

Shining walked over to a secluded office were the most amusing sight possible was taking place. "AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF MOVING OR SO HELP ME CELESTIA I WILL TYE YOU TO THE CHAIR." It seemed Red got here.

Red was such a nice girl, calm and professional, at first. It made you wonder why such a sweet and loving thing was friends with what some call the Lawyer form Tartarus itself. It was a ridicules rumor that claimed that Silver Tong had learned how to be such a ruthless lawyer by living in that hole. A rumor he had no problem propagating.

Once you get to know Red you start to understand that she is as stubborn as a mule and a death glare that made even the Princesses not question her on medical matters. The one time he had seen one of his men not take her advice she had wrapped him up in a Cocoon and left instructions that he was to remain like that till healed.

At the moment the full force of her Sadistic mother hen mode was being directed at Silver. Not even he could resist when she came around. Walking in her watched as Red STAPLED a part of his head and then proceeded to lather it in a potion before wrapping it up. A soft glow of her horn made it evident that she had cast a spell on him.

"Well, I see you two are busy. I can come back later if you want."

"Nah, he'll be in pain but can talk. Just don't let him move, By the way, Howes Cadence doing?"

"Very well, she's making plans for our trip to the crystal empire after it mysteriously appeared again. So what's up Silv?"

"Too many dang things to go over, years of research gone and two pressing problems. First is that someone hired a team to eradicate this facility. Second, they let experiment six-two-Six out. A highly unstable life form with moderate destructive capabilities. But it is rather feral and needs to be dealt with."

"Speak with Beaker, He should be able to fill you in on who attacked us. Hunter's out looking for the experiment. I am going to rest….." With that Silvers, eyes shut and he promptly fell asleep. The rest of the room marveling how the boss seemed to get almost younger after falling asleep.

"Well get to it every pony, He needs his rest and there is a lot of work to do."

Shining nodded to Red as he and the rest of the Room left to give silver his peace. The pony looked like Tartarus. Shining called to Beaker and asked him what happened. "Well, Mr. Tong did the questioning himself and told me what he got. They don't know who hired them but were contracted by a Griffon named Middle Wing. We Suspect him to be the middle Pony in all this. They were ordered to do as much destruction as possible and even hurt anyone they felt like. Payment was to be given once the job was done via the mail."

"A risky way to be paid. I'll leave officer Quick quill on that route and have a few extra guards chase down the griffons that got away. I'll go help trace down this experiment that Silver was so adamant about. What does it look like?" Beaker opened his folder and looked at the document. Then looked back at Shining. "You may need some extra ponies. According to this Experiment six two six is a genetically engineered creature capable of eating anything, has night vision and superiors senses as well as heightened strength and speed. Has a terrible personality as well as a blue furry coat? Can lift one ton and run up to fifty miles an hour. Yah I don't know what they were thinking when they made it either."

Shining gathered the data and went off to find Hunter Trap to help find 626.

… …. …

Canter lot Park.

Violet Tong was playing by herself in the park, exploring all the unusual places and nooks that she just found so fascinating. Normally she would be playing a game with her friends but today they were busy.

After the third time of banging her head on a low hanging branch, she became bored. "Owie," She said as her head hit a branch for the fourth time. She swirled in place and collapsed onto the ground as the world sped by. "One day, one day I will run in a park and not get a headache." She said as she raised her head and hoof into the sky, with fire and passion clear to see.

She jumped back up and into a fighting position when she heard a rustling of leaves and a snarl. It sounded vaguely dog-like, not Dimond dog but actual dogs. Being the dog person, she was she looked around for the pooch. He brothers and parents where cat Ponies. But she loved them anyway, despite this obviously evil trait.

Violet looked around for the pooch and finally found it around a patch of thorn bushes. It was an odd little puppy. Its fur was blue for one and it had two antennae sticking out of its head. Right over two big expressive eyes. It had two big fluffy ears on its head that were as long as it was tall. Its teeth while not razor sharp were very thick and looked almost too big for its body. It paws? Hands? Whatever was clawed and looked like it was desperately trying to claw its way out of the Thorn bush.

However equestrian thorn bushes are really prickly and really hard to get off. She should know as she got stuck in them a lot. Getting tangled in equestrians leading weed was not anyone's opinion of a good day.

Violet reached out a hoof to try and get the bush off the strange dog but retracted it soon when the dog snarled at her. "Shhh little guy doesn't worry, Ill get that mean old bush off you in a jiffy. These bushes can really be trouble if you don't know where you're going. Just last week I got stuck in some and had to fight it for a good hour to get out….." Looking down Violet noticed she once again was also trapped in the Bush.

The dog that was snarling before was now smiling at the little creature that got stuck in the same trap.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of their anyway. I got loads of practice getting out of these." Almost like liquid Violet began to move around the prickly thorns and made a hole that she and the dog could use.

Very happy the dog started to jump about in wild excitement as Violet joined him outside the bush. "So, what's your name little fella?" The blue creature tilted its head before saying 'Name?"

Violet was a little startled that it could talk but consider the wired things that always popped up in equestrian. Well, it was no Perasprite invasion.

"Yah a name, Mines Violet Tong. Because of my violet fur, I guess we can name you Blue?" The creature thought it over but shook his head in the negative. She kept saying different words for a good while. "Tree? Argent? Swirl? Sun? Rocket? Blubber? Heavy?"

After an hour she was running out of ideas. She looked down at her hooves and notices that she got a few cuts. Dang, she hoped that would not be necessary this time. At least she didn't any more stitches this time. "How about stitch?" He was about to shake his head again but stopped. He considered the word "Stich?" He said testing the word.

"Yah a stitch, I got on my hoof here from falling off a roof. Not sure how I got on that roof but hey that's life."

"Misa Stich. Mia Stich. Misa STICH." He yelled out as he finally found something that fit. He was about to jump again when a pair of warm hooves wrapped around his middle. Looking down he saw the Pony was really tired and looked very drowsy. He wanted to break the hug and run away but the hug felt so good.

So, he laid down and went to sleep. As he slept his teeth retracted and his antennae were reabsorbed into his body. His ears wrapped around them like some sort of overly cute bunny. They woke up an hour later feeling a bit groggy. "Hug, it's getting late, do you want to come to my house? We can have a sleepover."

Stich considered this and nodded. He was only a few weeks old, he would need to learn a lot of things. On the way, back to Violets House, She noticed something. The entire journey whenever she was going to hit a post or do something clumsy Stich would lightly push her out of the way or warn her of a problem. When she got home she managed to sneak her into her room where they both promptly fell asleep.

… … …

Research building four.

Silver was nudged awake and woken from another fitful nightmare. This one is a particularly bad one were the GIW were testing his cell regrowth rate via incisions. Cracking his head, he looked around at Red, Shining and Surprisingly Spit Fire looking at him with concern. He cursed himself again, Not only to have a nightmare but to show such weakness to others. That was a shameful display. Turning to red he said, "Please tell me that I wasn't screaming or anything."

"Yes you were, What were you dreaming about that made your stitches pop?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. How have things been going and why is my manfriend here?" He got up from his chair and went to go get a glass of water.

"We called her in when we needed more eyes In the sky. She figured she could turn this into an exercise for the cadets. Their out they're now whizzing about and scoping out the forest." He nodded at that and hugged Spit Fire.

"How are the recruits anyway? Are you settling in?"

"Yeah, they're a bunch of wimps but I can get them into decent shape." She said as she looked at the colt friend. He tried to look strong but she could tell from his letters that he must be exhausted. It was a lot of responsibilities he piled on himself and while coffee helped. It was no substitute for sleep.

"Now mister, You are going to go home and sleep, I don't care how much work you have to do, you are still clearly exhausted. So, get to bed or else I will have you doing laps around Canterlot till your hooves fall off. "

"Oh, will you be joining me for this Sleep?"

"NOPE, I got work to do. SO MOVE IT SOLDIER."

Smirking at her flustered appearance he called for a cab to take him home.

The next day.

Silver sat at his Kitchen table making breakfast. Sunnyside up eggs over a vegan hashbrown skillet and some pancakes off to the side. He disliked breakfast meats but made some bacon anyway. While most ponies did not eat meat they could. He was finishing up making freshly made orange juice when the door to his sister's room opened. His parents would still be asleep and might not realize he was here.

In his sleepy stupor, he had given directions to this house rather than his own home.

When gave him pause, however, was Experiment six two Six walking beside his sister and steering her towards the table, without tripping over once. OK, let's do a little math. Dangerous experiment in his home with his little sister. The experiment was helping her rather than mauling her. This is Equestria land of happiness. Then there are the extra appendages that 626 was missing. That soft sleepy look in his eyes. Equals the magic of friendship?

Deciding to just roll with it he brought over the stack of food onto the table. "So Violet whose your friend?"

"Oh, this is Stitch He's my new…. Dog, Yah dog." Stitch off to the side went "Woof, Woof." To play along and seemed to be reasonably intelligent. Making a mental note to cancel the hunt he put a plate of bacon in front of Stitch. "Eat up stitch."

Was his life ever going to be normal? He hoped not. Normal was boring.

"Stich before you two go, id like a word with you in my office." "Woof" he responded to as an acknowledgment.

Finishing up the skillet Silver washed the dishes and served the rest up for his parents to eat later. Violet went off to the bathroom while Stitch was left with Silver.

"My name is Silver Tong, the owner, and proprietor of the lab you escaped from." He holds a hoof up before Stitch could pounce. "Don't worry you don't have to go back. You are now a fully formed living being. When we made you, you were a byproduct of a genetics experiment. But here you are, so you can stay with my sister and I will pay for whatever upkeep you need." Stitch gave him the stink eye. He did not like that lab, it was boring and stuffy. Too many white clothed ponies sticking sharp things into him.

"Protect my sister. Yesterday when you escaped someone tried to break into the lab. They succeeded. I don't know who or why and that scares me. So protect Violet and I'll make sure you have everything you need." Reaching out a hoof Stich shook with it. "Chulla na la quista." He said. Not a nice thing but a confirmation non the less.

"Good, in reward you can expect a lot of good food and bacon." At this Stich nearly flew out of his chair in excitement. Large globs of saliva falling out of his mouth at the thought of all that food. "Mias be good, Stich protects nice pony." He pounded his chest in confirmation.

...

 **So this was made a bit different to my other chapters. I wanted to try a bit of a different style and Think it fleshes things out more. If it works out you can get some more like these.**


End file.
